


Ghost of Past Sins

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal Torture, Anal tearing, Anger, Anilingus, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Beating, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bound, Branding, Breathplay, Broken Bones, Brother/Brother Incest, Burns, Butt Plugs, Child Abuse, Choking, Cigarettes, Cock & Ball Torture, Cutting, Daddy Kink, Death, Dom Gerard Way, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drinking, Drugged Sex, Electrocution, Emotional Hurt, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fellatio, First Time, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Frerard, Frikey, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Golden shower, Hand Jobs, Held Down, Hitting, Humiliation, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Ice bath, Incest, Insanity, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Medical Device, Needles, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Over stimulation, Pain, Punching, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Riding, Scars, Sex Toys, Shaving, Sibling Incest, Slapping, Slash, Smoking, Sub Frank Iero, Suicide, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Triggers, Underage Sex, Urethral Play, Urination, Urine, Waycest, blind folded, carving, cattle prod, cigarette burns, double stuff, forced loss of virginity, forced rimming, gay incest, mentions of rimming, peeing, penis sounds, pissing, scalding, sucking dick, tied up, trigger warning, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey never understood why Gerard was so angry. He was scared of his brother who always seemed to hurt him. The pain stopped when his parents kicked Gerard out. But now Gerard's pissed, and he's back for revenge. </p><p>(This is really not horror per say but it might be torture porn bit graphic in the gory details))</p><p>If this bothers you leave now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A.B Shepherd  “What kind of miracle ripped out your heart, and left you breathing?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [franksgerard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franksgerard/gifts).



> I do not Own The way brother Gerard or Mikey nor their parents. Also do not own Frank Iero Ray Toro Pete Wentz or Gabe Sporta. I do not know them. This is all made up lies fake fiction not real. They do not endorse or condone things contained in this story incest abuse violence rape or any other stuff in this story that is wrong or immoral.
> 
> Also I would like to thank franksgerard You know who you are for your helpful ideas and suggestion helping with this story.
> 
> I would Like to thank my beta and coauthor ghosted (mindchemicals) This story would not be this good without you. It also would not have been possible. Thank you for everything. You are amazing.

“Stop, please!” Mikey sobs through tear hazed eyes as his brother pushes him to the ground. His hands and knees flare and sting with the scrapes and more sobs wrack his small body. This is not the first time his brother, Gerard hurts him, and it will not be the last.  
Mikey lays on the floor, curled into a protective ball as Gerard’s foot connects with his side repeatedly kicking him. Mikey was sure it was never going to end, until his mother rushes in, catching Gerard and stopping him.  
Mikey’s shocked and scared when Gerard punches him. He’s sixteen, older than Mikey by 6 years, Mikey doesn't stand a chance. When Gerard breaks his arm at age 10, Mikey is terrified, and so afraid that he can’t muster up the courage to say anything or tell anyone.  
The years of abuse start to pile up until Mikey knows nothing but his brothers abuse. He’s scared and confused; he just doesn't understand why Gerard is so angry.  
~*~  
Mikey’s cowering in his room in the basement, he hears Gerard slam the front door as he comes home and the heavy thud of his footsteps as he makes his way down to his own bedroom next to Mikey’s. His steps are awkward and uneven as he stumbles through the house and down the hall. Mikey begins to shake as he hears the steps stop outside his bedroom door. He huddles closer to himself, pulling the blankets around his small frame and trying to shrink into himself, all in the hopes Gerard will pass him by. He realizes he’s not so lucky when Gerard forces the door open and steps into his room.  
Mikey squeaks as a hand clamps on his hair and pulls him from the bed. He can smell the alcohol from the party he attended on Gerard’s breath as he seethes and sneers in Mikey’s face, then begins to yell, cussing and growling in his ear. Mikey’s mouth fills the bitter metallic taste of blood as Gerard’s fist hits him in the cheek. He hears the unmistakable crack of bone when Gerard hits him again. The third time the floor rushes up to meet him as he crumbles to the floor. Gerard’s feet begin to kick at his ribs and chest and stomp down in his frail arms as he continues to scream at his younger brother.  
The sounds of the commotion going on in Mikey’s room is enough to alert his parents, and as his vision begins to fade he sees his parents rush into the room. His mother screams at Gerard, “he’s only 10!” as he rushes to Mikey’s side. He lies there letting her pet his head and coo gently in his ear as the pain continues to thrum through his body.  
He watches his father grab Gerard’s shoulders and drag him from the room. He hears his father’s voice raise and shake the walls before the front door slams once again. His father returns and joins his mother in fussing over him, pressing against tender areas of skin and inspecting the visible damage. Together they lift a hazy Mikey and take him to the hospital. When asked by the doctors about what happened Mikey tells them he fell down the stairs, and his parents corroborate his story, more so to hide their shame of Gerard than protect him from authorities. The doctors attend to Mikey’s immediate wounds, wrapping them in gauze and cleaning the cuts, and let him leave with a handful of painkillers.  
He arrives home to find his brother still gone, and to discover that he won’t be coming back. His father kicked him out, and had tried to offer sending him somewhere safe to stay but Gerard had refused. He’d screamed and fought, cursing and threatening his dad until his father gave up. Sighing, he told him to just leave.  
That was the last time Mikey saw his older brother.


	2. Another knife in my hands A stain that never comes off the sheets

Six years later. Mikey – 16 Frank – 19 – Gerard 22  
Mikey takes the same beat up lonely route to and from school every day, and everyday Gerard and Frank hide in the woods and watch him. Today, however, is different. Today Gerard plans to do more than watch, today Mikey will finally pay, and Gerard is going to make sure of it. His plan has taken more than six months of watching his brother’s daily life, he needed help and it took him a while to find the right person, but Frank was more than he ever dreamed of. Gerard met Frank when he was a vulnerable and susceptible 16 year old, and now at the age of 19 Gerard has molded Frank into the perfect sidekick, so much so that Frank has even offered his car and home for Gerard to carry out his plan in.   
Frank leaned against his black impala that was parked at the very end of the street, where the houses were scarce and the people very few, blowing out a cloud of smoke from the cigarette dangling between his fingers. Gerard stays hidden in the back seat of the car, concealed by the tinted windows and his own black attire.  
Looking as unfazed as possible Frank keeps his eyes locked on the end of the road as Mikey’s lanky form turns on to the street. His sandy bangs fall across his glasses as he walks bopping his head to the music from Frank’s car. Frank straightens up a little and plasters a sickly smile across his face as Mikey passes.   
“Hi there,” he says, raising a hand for a friendly wave.  
Mikey perks up a little, and grins, “that’s a really nice car.”   
Frank tries to look nonchalant, shrugging as he replies, “yeah, it’s okay, I like it.”   
“I don’t think I've seen you around here before, I’m Mikey,” he says holding out a hand for Frank to shake.   
Frank takes it, grinning dastardly, “Frank, nice to meet you.”   
Mikey’s so engrossed with Frank that he fails to notice as Gerard slips out of the car and moves around behind him. Frank's eyes flicker to behind Mikey for a second and just as Mikey intends to turn Gerard’s arms wrap around his tiny body. He slips a pillow case over Mikey’s head as he thrashes around in Gerard’s grip.   
“What the fuck are you doing!?” he shrieks as panic begins to bubble inside him. “Let me go!” he screams as Frank grabs hold of his legs that are flailing in the air. Mikey beings to squirm and try to break free from the grip of the two men, but the more he moves the tighter they hold. He can feel the tears begin to prick at his eyes and complete terror set in as his hands are bound by tape behind his back. The sobs escape in harsh and breathy waves as he’s thrown violently into the trunk of the car and his legs are bound like his arms.   
“Please, let me go, please, please,” he begs, his voice hoarse and desperate.   
He hears a snicker before the door of the cars’ trunk slams closed and all he sees is darkness. The pillow case begins to stick to his face where it’s damp. The pungent bitter smell of acid begins to infiltrate his mouth and nostrils and before he has time to gag his eyes rolling back into his head.   
~*~  
Mikey awakens shaking involuntarily as two pairs of arms carry him limp body. Frank and Gerard carry a trembling Mikey from the car to the basement of Frank’s home. Gerard throws Mikey’s limp body onto thin dingy excuse for a mattress on the floor of the basement. Mikey whines out loudly in pain as he hits the sharp edges of protruding springs in the mattress.   
“Hold him still,” Gerard orders Frank, who does so without a word, quickly holding onto Mikey’s flank while as Gerard cuts the duct tape off his arms and legs. Mikey begins to writhe and squirm but Frank is quick to still him as Gerard forces his arms above his brothers’ head. Fixing a rope to metal rings concealed in the wall, Gerard wraps the ends around Mikey’s writs, binding him securely to the wall. Mikey begins to breathe heavily and tug on the ropes, whimpering when he feels them dig into his skin and begin to burn.   
The pillow case is ripped away from Mikey’s face and anger begins to ripple through Mikey as he stares at the black haired male perched above him, he looks familiar but Mikey just cannot decipher who he is. He still tries to pull away from the ropes, even though he knows he cannot move. The man above him smirks and Mikey snaps at him, “you-you look-who the fuck are you? What do you want?”   
Gerard continues to grin maliciously as he slips a sleeping mask over Mikey’s eyes, securing it to his head with more tape, ensuring it doesn't slip. Gerard cuts away the remaining tape around Mikey’s ankles and leans against Frank, purring in his ear, “Undress him for me, pet.”   
Frank obeys immediately, cutting away the younger boys shirt and exposing a vast amount of flawless skin on his back, he shuffles down the mattress and does the same with his pants a boxers, leaving the teen trembling and completely exposed. Small angry white scars litter the boys back and legs; all permanent memories of Gerard’s anger. Gerard runs and gentle fingertip across the longest one along Mikey’s flank, sighing at the feeling of uneven skin against the pad of his finger.   
Mikey begins to fret and panic, he tries to arch away from the bindings, pulling and tearing at his own skin in futile attempt to escape. “Let me go!” he screams, humiliation beginning to ebb inside him. He tries to moves his body away from the men, in a way so that he can cover himself, but with the two sets of eyes boring into his naked body he feels sick, and mortified.   
Frank laughs at the boys attempt, he licks his lips predatory, “go ahead and scream, the rooms been soundproofed, and with no windows there’s not a chance you’ll be seen or heard.”   
Mikey hears the pair as they move away from him to the far corner of the room and begin to whisper. He strains to hear what they are saying but falls back against the mattress in defeat when he hears nothing but hushed breaths.   
"I am going make him wish he was never born, and my parents will regret choosing to kick me out over him." Gerard whispers venomously to Frank. "I am going to hurt him. Mark him. Make it so that even when we’re done he’ll remember, he’ll never forget.”   
Gerard’s hardened features soften as he strokes Frank’s cheek gently and smiles at him, “I love you, Frank, and I can’t wait to see you play with him.”   
Frank smiles wide, flashing his teeth, “I can’t wait Gee bear,” he says giddily bouncing a little on his feet.   
They both turn to look at Mikey as he lays nearly motionless, and Gerard motions his hand towards his brothers’ body. “Go ahead baby, play with him,” he says, placing a gentle peck on his cheek.   
Frank strides to Mikey, getting down on the mattress and perching himself above Mikey’s body. He grins at the tear stained boys face and he wraps his fingers around the knife next to the mattress and draws the tip of the knife across Mikey’s pale back. Angry red lines begin to bloom in its wake, and small droplets of blood bubble to the surface. Mikey cries out in pain as the marks begin to accumulate and become deeper. Frank is careful not to go too deep though, just enough to form scars. Frank dips down and runs his tongue along the weeping wounds lapping at the warmth of the blood as it begins to seep from Mikey’s back. He makes sure to send Gerard an innocent wink as he bends down and continues to taste each cut individually.   
He crawls forward and lowers himself across Mikey’s bloody back pressing the knife against Mikey’s neck. He begins to snicker in Mikey’s ear and whispers tauntingly, loud enough for Gerard to hear, “well, well, pretty little Mikey, are you a virgin?”  
Mikey thrashes a little at Franks words, tugging and begging, “no, no please, please don’t do that to me.”   
Frank sneers as he says to Gerard, “look baby, he’s a scared little virgin.”   
Gerard lets out a loud bark of laughter, startling Mikey as he tries to curl in on himself. Gerard steps behind Frank and speaks softly, "Stretch his legs out and hold them still so I can fasten them.”   
Frank does so grabbing Mikey’s legs one by one and pulling them to their respective sides of the mattress, securing them with ropes. He leans back on his feet at Mikey’s body begins to shakes with sobs; licking his lips as he watches the boy’s body tremor and lay completely vulnerable.   
Gerard reaches out and strokes Frank’s hair, petting him gently, “you did a good job.”   
Frank nuzzles into the touch before pulling himself away from Gerard’s gentle hands, and digging through a large trunk in the corner of the room. He pulls out a braided bull whip, complete with obscene phallus handle, smirking he waves it in the air waiting for Gerard to nod his approval. Gerard smiles, nodding fervently as Frank returns to Mikey’s side.   
Frank passes the whip to Gerard as he admires it. He raises the whip and laughs as it flies through the cracking against Mikey’s back and watching the skin split and tear in its wake. Mikey jerks arching his back upward with the intensity of the burning pain, running across his back in fiery streaks, he wails in torment begging for mercy. Gerard stops momentarily, admiring the damage done to the sobbing boy. He moves to strike more gashes along his ass and legs, relishing in the sharp snaps at it hits skin. Satisfied with the damage done, he passes the whip back to Frank. “Put the whip away, love, and give me the rubbing alcohol.”   
Frank scurries across the room, puts the whip away and then heads into the adjoining bathroom. He unlocks the medicine cabinet pulling out a small bottle of rubbing alcohol. Returning with the bottle, Gerard takes it from him and begins to unscrew the cap. He kneels down next to Mikey and pours the liquid over the weeping slashes and raised welts gashed in his back. Mikey beings to writhe and wail in pain and Gerard simply smirks giving the now empty bottle back to Frank.   
Crawling over Mikey’s squirming and battered body, Gerard strokes his hair gently before cooing in his ear, “I’m just getting started.”   
Mikey’s body stiffens as the wave of realization hits him. He knows that husky voice, he’d never forget it. “G-Gerard?” He whimpers out.   
Gerard smiles but doesn't reply, instead he says to Frank, “help me turn him on his back.” He unbinds Mikey’s legs, following Gerard’s instructions, and helps him flip Mikey over.   
"Hand me the syringe," Gerard says offhandedly.   
“No, no, Gerard, don’t please!” Mikey begs, tears still falling down his cheeks.   
Gerard had purchased some medical equipment from an old friend who worked for medical supply company. He got some intravenous bags and their respective poles, perfect for drug administration and hydration. He carefully sticks a needle is his brothers vein in the joint of his elbow pushing it in so it disappears beneath the skin. He carefully hooks it to the plastic tube that links to the IV bag hanging on the metal pole. Surreptitiously, he secures it to the wall making sure Mikey can’t snatch it or knock it over.   
Frank retrieves the syringe and vial of ketamine from the cabinet on the back wall. He gives them to Gerard who quickly draws all the liquid in the vial into the syringe and taps the end to remove all the air bubbles. He grabs drip chamber adjusting the IV and inserting the needle directly into the tubing, injecting the 70 mg dose of ketamine. Just enough to keep Mikey docile and languid, but not enough to remove the feeling of Gerard’s retribution.   
He gets busy preparing as he waits for the effect to kick in. Mikey starts to feel a heaviness seep into his limbs as his vision goes hazy and unfocused. He tries to pull away from his bindings but his arms feel stiff and unresponsive. Trying to formulate words all he can get out are slurred broken versions.   
Gerard goes into the bathroom, throwing away the needle and collecting a razor and shaving cream from the cabinet, and fills a small bowl with water. He hands the bowl to Frank who has already parted Mikey’s limp legs. He coats Mikey’s crotch with the cream and carefully shaves the hair from his cock and balls so that the skin is taut and smooth.   
"He’s very pretty isn't he Gee bear?" Frank tells him, almost vibrating with twisted happiness.   
Gerard cups Frank’s cheek, stroking him gently with his thumb, “yes, he is baby,” he coos. “I can’t wait to see you have him, but for now there’s something else he needs,” Gerard says and holds up a large magenta vibrator with a bottle of lube.   
"I think it time we get sweet little Mikey ready to lose his virginity, pet." He says smirking at Frank. "Would you like to get him ready and put in it?"   
“What-“ Mikey tries ask but Frank stops him laying his finger over Mikey’s lips.   
“Sshh, quiet Mikey,” he says.   
Frank is so excited he can’t wipe the smile from his face as he moves from Mikey’s side and positions himself in between his splayed legs. Gerard passes him the lube and vibrator and Frank quickly pops the top open and squirts the substance onto his hand. He rams two fingers into Mikey, scissoring and forcing him open. He works him for a moment before forcing a third finger in that causes Mikey to groan uncomfortably. Satisfied, he draws his fingers out slowly, an obscene pop sounding as they leave Mikey’s body.   
He pours on the lube over the surface of the vibrator and turns it on its highest setting before lining it up with Mikey’s entrance. He forces the toy into Mikey’s delicate body, deflowering his innocence with each inch it goes deeper. He works it in and out of Mikey a few times, lining up the angle and positioning it up against Mikey’s prostate when he lets out a low moan.   
Gerard has to hold back his own moan as he wraps his arms around Frank’s waist and pulls him to his feet. Disregarding his brother’s obscenely splayed body and the constant buzz of the vibrator in his body he says absently to Frank, “shall we leave him for a little while? We can go have some lunch.”   
Frank nods retying Mikey’s legs before following him out of the basement and leaving a drugged Mikey tied to the mattress. He makes sure to lock the door and the deadbolts and places a large board across the door hiding it from view before following Gerard out of the basement. The drive to a nearby takeout burger restaurant, and order takeout making sure not to leave Mikey for too long.   
“Should we get something for your brother?” Frank asks eyeing the menu.   
Gerard takes Frank hands and kisses his knuckles, “No baby, I’m not going to feed him for a while, okay?”   
“Okay,” Frank agrees sweetly.   
Returning to the house with their takeout, Frank follows Gerard obediently back down to the basement. They sit together at a small table eating their takeout, ignoring the pained whimpers and whines coming from the mattress. Mikey tries to hold back the whimpers but makes then involuntarily as saliva seeps from his lax mouth as he loses control over his muscles.


	3. What the hell is going on The cruelest dream, reality

It had basically become ritual in the Way household that Mikey would come home from school disappear into his room for a while working diligently on his homework, straighten up and have his clothes ready for the next day, and then join his mother in the kitchen and help prepare dinner. His mother usually split the tasks and so the two worked with seamless ease around one another to have dinner prepared and cooked in record time. They’d then eat as a family, and Mikey would shower and get into his pajamas before slipping into bed with a comic book.   
Today, however, was different. The sun had begun to dip below the tiled roofs of the houses leaving the yellow glow in the sky to be overrun with the navy of the night and Mikey still hadn't come home. His mother rang her husband, already fretting about Mikey, and he rushed home to comfort her. She knew the possibility of him having to stay late at school was slim; Mikey was a good boy, he never got in trouble, he was studious and reliable, and always kept in touch whenever he went out with friends.   
The second his father walks through the door his mother is there as she falls on him in hysterics, shaking and muttering about where he could be. His father pats her on the back coos soothingly in her ear, reassuring her that he must be at school, or a friends place.   
His mother forces herself into composure, and calls Mikey’s best friend Pete in the hopes that he knows his whereabouts. Pete’s almost as concerned as she is by the time he hangs up after telling her that he parted ways with Mikey a block from school, and he’s on his way to the Way household to help figure out where Mikey could be.   
Pete sits anxiously in the Way’s living room, dialing number after number, calling Ray, and Gabe and asking if anyone knows where he is, or where he may have gone. The responses are all the same; no one has seen him since school, but they all agree to help look for him. Pete feels his heart a sink a little, and Mr and Mrs Way are too distraught to do anything but hold onto one another.   
Together, Pete, Gabe and Ray retrace Mikey’s steps from school to his house, taking into account anything that could possibly suggest where he may be. The follow the endless labyrinth of streets, knocking on doors and asking for information from less than pleased neighbors who answer with rough negative grunts or downright rude ‘no’s’.   
Pete trails off a little knocking on a rickety looking house at the end of the last street they’re searching. The paint is flaking on the door and flitters to the ground as he raps against the wooden door. At first he thinks perhaps nobody is home, but the shiny black impala parked in the driveway suggests differently. He knocks again, calling out to anyone who may be inside, “hello! Hello?” He turns away after a moment and taps his foot impatiently against the wooden patio.   
He hears the click of a lock and spins around to see the door pull open and reveal a short, heavily tattooed young man. The man looks him up and down, taking in Pete’s appearance almost critically, “hey man, what’s up?”   
Pete stays silent for a moment, taking in the flustered pink of the man’s cheeks, and the thin sheen of sweat he can see covering the exposed skin on his arms and neck. “uh, I’m just looking-er-looking for my friend, Mikey, have you seen him?” Pete follows the routine, handing the man a small picture of Mikey’s smiling face.   
Pete watches as the man stiffens a little when he sees the picture and he begins to gnaw on his lower lip, suddenly very jittery. “No. No I haven’t seen him,” he says handing the photo back to Pete.   
Pete takes the picture rather reluctantly raising a cynical eyebrow at the man, “well, uh, thanks. For your time.” He stays and watches as the man quickly shuts the door and listens to the various locks that click into place behind him. He walks away from the house eyes forlornly tracing over the picture of Mikey in his hands, sending silent prayers that he’s okay.   
~*~  
Frank breathes out a lungful of air as he leans against the door waiting for the boy to leave his front porch. He sees him stare at the photo as he walks down the street and disappear from sight. Frank bolts from the door and rushes down the stairs and out the backdoor nearly falling multiple times, before runs to basement and bursting into the door.   
“Gee, Gee, Gee! He was – he had – photo – Mikey – search –,“ he blurts out, puffing and incoherent.   
Gerard rushes over to a distressed Frank, cupping his cheek gently. He places a light kiss on the fretting man’s cheek before looking back into his frantic eyes, “what’s wrong baby, what’s going on?”   
Frank swallows the lump caught in his throat, “a boy was here, he had a picture of Mikey, I think they’re looking for him Gee.”   
Gerard smiles and begins to laugh, pulling Frank into a tight embrace and kissing the top of his head, “it’s okay baby, no one’s gonna find him. No one.”   
~*~  
After hours of futile searching the three boys return back to the Way house. Mrs Way rushes to let them in a hopeful smile on her face that falls the second Pete shakes his head and whispers how sorry he is. Mrs Way takes them all into the living room, reassuring them it’s not their fault, and that they will find Mikey. While Mr Way calls for the police, explaining to them his son is missing. “..Yes, that’s right, he hasn't come home yet. We retraced his steps, called the school, his friends, asked the neighbors, but there’s nothing – nobody has even seen him!” He bites back the hysterics that are already seeping into his voice, and thanks the police for doing their best to help him.   
They send two officers to the Way household, who turn up in record time, looking appropriately apathetic. They join the family and friends in the living room, asking questions about Mikey; his personality, interests, things that he was concerned about, things that may have been happening to cause him to run away from home. They all say the same thing – he was happy, he was healthy, he did well at school, wasn't bullied, had friends – they just don’t understand. The police go through the formalities, explaining that they will do what they can, and they’ll speak to his teachers and question neighbors in the coming days to try and at least get some leads on Mikey’s whereabouts.   
Pete, Ray and Gabe set to creating flyers once the police leave, and printing them off ready to plaster across the neighborhood tomorrow. Mrs Way is still a trembling mess, bursting into tears at random but regular intervals as she thinks about her baby boy never coming home. She can’t lose another son she can’t and she won’t. She tries not to think of Gerard and the night he left; only allowing a fleeting thought to flutter through her mind of him.


	4. You can tell me how vile I already know that I am

By the time 11pm rolls around Mikey has been lying on the mattress with the vibrator against his over sensitive and aching prostrate for the last four hours. He’s begged, pleaded and cried that they remove it, that the pain is too much but so far his requests have gone unheeded. As Gerard’s topping off the ketamine dose in the IV he sees the crusty pile of dried semen from where Mikey has been unable to control himself and is now sticking to the fabric of the sheet on the mattress. The discoloration on the sheet also indicates he’s pissed himself and Gerard can help but tut like he’s reprimanding a small child.

Frank stands behind Gerard crinkling his nose in abhorrence, “he’s a disgusting mess.”

Gerard smirks, “you think he needs to be punished for making such a mess?”

Frank nods fervently, grinning lopsidedly at Gerard. Gerard turns Mikey onto his back removing his mask, he watches his brothers eyes go wide as he stares up at his brother in terror. Gerard slaps him across the face, leaving an angry red hand-print on the boy’s cheek.

“Look at this! Look at the mess you made, you filth,” He sneers, amused with the small whimper Mikey releases. “I think we should punish you for this mess, you seem to like being so disgusting, in which case, I’ll show you disgusting.”

Gerard laugh manically as he pulls his pants down, and takes hold of his flaccid cock before pissing directly onto his little brothers body, making sure to soak his face, hair and chest.

"Can I pee on him to please?" Frank ask of Gerard sweetly.

"Yes you can, my love," He answers, kindly.

Frank takes his place at the end of the bed pulling his own dick out, urinating over Mikey’s body in the same way Gerard had done making sure to leave no skin on his crotch and abdomen dry. Mikey can’t hold back the tears as they begin to fall from his red, swollen eyes. He’s never felt more awful than he does now, nothing they've done to him is as degrading as this.

"He makes such a pretty mess doesn't he my love?" Gerard says to Frank.

"Yes, Sir,” Frank replies leaning against Gerard.

Gerard looks down at Frank and makes a gagging noise, “he’s disgusting, run me a bath, will you?”

Frank nods and scurries off into the bathroom. He rushes to fill the tub full of steaming water, watching as the tendrils of condensation rise from the steady stream of water and makes the air thick. Once filled, he hovers his hand over the water’s surface but has to tear it away quickly as the heat begins to burn the soft flesh of his hand. Frank alerts Gerard to the bath, who enters the bathroom with Mikey in his arms. Frank holds the IV bag while Gerard careless dumps his brother’s body into the scalding water. Mikey jerks and screams in agony as the intensity of the heat and sharp pain of burning stabs and scorches at his sensitive skin. Disregarding his brother’s cries, Gerard uses a wire brush and scrubs away the dirt and detritus from his brother’s skin, causing small abrasions as the wire digs and scrapes over the already weakened flesh. Small tears begin to appear, weeping blood and mixing with the clear water, turning it into a rusty brown color. His skin is starting ti blister in laces for the extremely hot water. 

Once satisfied Mikey is clean, he pulls the plug from the tub and lifts Mikey out. Mikey hisses in pain as Gerard hands touch the open skin. “Pull the dirty sheets and fix new ones so I can lay him down again,” he orders Frank, who does so immediately.

Frank busies himself getting clean sheets from the cabinet, while Gerard fixes up the IV. He rips the dirty sheets from the dingy mattress and works quickly to secure the new ones, mindful that Gerard is still holding Mikey. The new dosage begins to work through Mikey’s bloodstream allowing Gerard to only need to secure one arm, leaving the other free.

"You can play with him now for while if you’d like," Gerard says to Frank running a gentle finger down his arm. Frank responds with a soft peck on Gerard cheek, before hurrying over to the trunk in search for what he needs. He returns to Mikey’s side, kneeling, with alligator clamps chained together, and a wooden spoon. Frank clips the clamps on Mikey’s nipples, and he squeaks in reply. He carefully spreads Mikey’s legs apart, tying each one to their respective side of the mattress. In his drugged state Mikey doesn't even try to resist as Frank crawls between his legs admiring his impressive length for his age. He strokes his hand from base to tip a few times, waiting for a reacting from Mikey’s body, before bringing down the wooden spoon against Mikey’s balls with a painful crack. Mikey’s body jerks as he screams from the pain. Frank does it again and again, he slaps several more sickening cracks harder than the last, until the skin is throbbing and pulsating an angry red and mottled with flowering bruises. After returning the spoon back to its place in the trunk Frank settles next Mikey, caressing his bruised balls, smiling at Gerard. “They look pretty all red and bruised like that, don’t they?”

Gerard grins and nods in response.

“Gerard I think it’s time you had a turn playing with him,” Frank offers sweetly.

Gerard raises a questioning eyebrow as Frank clambers to his feet. “I think he’s ready to lose his virginity.”

“I thought you’d be the one to take it, pet,” Gerard purrs.

Frank shuffles awkwardly for a second, all of sudden feeling uncomfortable, “it’s his first time Gerard, and you’re his brother. I think you should be his first.”

Gerard pulls Frank to his chest and kisses him fiercely. “I think that is a great idea,” he says. “Why don’t you get him ready for me?”

"I think that is great idea but why don’t you get him ready for me."

Frank nods eagerly and goes to the cabinet getting out the lube and placing it on the bed. He makes quick work of untying Mikey’s legs and turns to Gerard, “he’s ready daddy.”

Frank quickly scrambles out of the way, perching himself on the side of the room so he can watch. Gerard lowers himself onto the mattress, his body looming over Mikey’s. He runs his hands down his brothers back and cups his ass, pulling his cheeks apart to admire his virginal entrance. He leans down resting his chest against Mikey’s thighs and swipes his tongue across the exposed hole, before forcing it in and tasting the thick saltiness on his skin. He pulls back and runs two fingers gently across the hole now damp with saliva. He forces a finger in dry, and Mikey whimpers as he flexes the digit. Satisfied, he coats his dick in lube, forgoing the condom and forcing the tip into the tightness. He gives a small thrust pushing further into the warmness before grabbing Mikey’s hips and slamming the rest of the way. He buries himself deep, every inch disappearing into Mikey’s whining body.

Mikey tries to jerk away, to move away, to be anywhere but here, but with the heaviness in his limbs and the haze across his mind he finds the task futile and almost impossible. Gerard’s began to grunt and moan with each torturous thrust, Mikey can feel the sharp stabs of pain rippling along his lower back and tearing of skin where Gerard was too big. He feels something warm start to trickle down from his damaged hole. He tries to use his arms to push himself up a little but collapses with a scream when Gerard thrusts again.

Gerard smiles, soaking in each pained noise from Mikey, and digs his serrated fingernails into Mikey's hips leaving crescent moons that weep blood. Disregarding Mikey's need to adjust to the unwelcome intrusion, Gerard continues to force himself in, getting rougher and rougher.

"Fuck he is so tight Frankie, just as tight you were the first time." Gerard grunts out between thrusts. 

Frank grins at him brightly proud that he pleased Gerard so much. Gerard slams inside his little brother over and over causing his body to slide on the mattress with force of Gerard's body rocking against his. 

"Such a good whore isn't he?" Gerard asks looking at Frank with half lidded eyes. 

Frank nods and Gerard turns back to Mikey, slapping him across the face so hard his head jerks to the side. He hits him again, and again, accompanying each slap is another brutal thrust into the prone boy beneath him. Mikey forced the whimpers out, louder than before, as he begins to sob. Gerard feels his climax aproching and his balls tightening. He balls up a fist, punching Mikey in the face so hard blood spurts from his nose. At the sight he lets out a loud moan, burying himself deep inside his brother one final time before cumming, filling him with his seed. He groans and hisses at the sensitivity as he pulls himself out, his cum oozing from Mikey's hole, tinted red with blood. Gerard leans back feeling liquidy and blissed out as he tucks himself back into his pants. He grabs the chain between the clamps on Mikey's chest tugging roughly so the skin pulls taut, before taking them off completely.

Frank's directly behind Gerard when he whispers in his ear, "my turn."

Gerard turns to wrap his arms around Frank, "you want to fuck him now?"

Frank shakes his head, a sudden bashfulness overtaking his confidence. "No Daddy, I want - I wanted to t-taste him. If that's okay?"

Gerard nods, kissing Frank's cheek as confirmation. Frank moves over to the bed, crawling between Mikey's legs. He leans down taking Mikey's half flaccid member in his mouth and begins to Bob his head up and down his length, working him with the back of his throat and cheeks. It takes a little bit of coaxing for Mikey's member to fight the drugs and get hard, but eventually Frank's hard work pays off. He tongues at the slit lapping at the pre-cum before plunging back down and taking every inch in his mouth. He shoves two fingers into Mikey's cum filled hole and thrusts them at the same pace he bobs his head. He feels Mikey's thighs clench before his cum in shooting down the back of Frank's throat. Frank coax out every drop, savoring the bitterness in his mouth before swallowing it whole. 

He lets the now softening member slide from his mouth before pulling his fingers out with an obscene pop. He wipes his fingers on the clean sheets before Gerard hands are tangled in his shirt and he's dragged to his feet. Gerard kisses him deeply, forcing his tongue into Frank's mouth and tasting the bitterness of his brother everywhere. The taste draws a guttural moan from Gerard. 

"It's late baby, almost 3am. Frankie, why don't you clean him up and we'll go upstairs to bed." Gerard says dragging himself away from Frank's deliciously inviting mouth.

Frank goes to the bathroom gets a wet cloth and comes back crawling between Mikey's leg he leans down parting Mikey cheeks to give him better access and quickly runs his tongue over his lovers cum that is still seeping out. He then takes the cloth and cleans Mikey up. Satisfied he's done a thorough job, he puts the cloth in the bag with sheets to clean.

Gerard and Frank bind Mikey's free hand and legs once more with ropes, and do not cover his a used body in a sheet or blanket,like monsters they leave him vulnerable and exposed. 

Frank notices the slight blue hue to Mikey's lips and tugs on Gerard's sleeve, "Gee baby, are you sure he's okay, his lips look a tad blue."

"It's okay love, it's just from the drugs," he reassures taking Frank hand and kissing his knuckles gently.

Sparing one short look back at Mikey's prone form, he leads Frank form the basement, locking and boarding the door. They head upstairs through the almost spooky emptiness of the house to go to bed. Gerard pulls Frank close to him once they lie down, kissing him on the temple and bidding him goodnight. Frank lays his head lightly on Gerard chest and falls asleep to the sound of his breathing. 

In the basement, Mikey lays on the mattress, shivering from the cold, and aching, hardly aware of what is happening but fully aware of what just occurred.


	5. Chapter 5

By early afternoon the next day Gerard is lightly shaken awake by already overexcited Frank. He smiles still in a sleepy haze and pulls Frank in for a morning kiss. “Okay Frankie,” he laughs lightly at Frank’s eagerness, “we can go play with him, just let me get some breakfast and brush my teeth.”   
Frank nods fervently, grinning as he hops out of bed and rushes down the stairs. He flutters about the kitchen preparing fruit and oatmeal for Gerard and himself. They eat together, smiling dopily and clean their teeth. They change from their pajamas into tees and jeans before returning to the basement, with Frank hot on Gerard’s heels.   
Unlocking the door they find a sleeping, but restless Mikey. Gerard knows the drugs have worn off by now and is sure to remember to refill the IV once Mikey’s awake.   
"How shall we wake this morning my pet?" Gerard sneers, a wicked smile playing on his lips.   
Frank ponders for a moment, but knows the question is rhetorical, Gerard has something planned and he can’t wait to see what it is. Frank’s slightly unsettled when Gerard comes back, cattle prod in his solid grip.   
“That’s not dangerous right? It won’t kill him?” Frank asks nervously.   
Gerard ignites the prod, making the electrical currents crackle and hum. “It’s only a 100 volts, won’t kill him but it might make him wish he was dead.”   
Going over to the bed, Gerard unties his estranged brother’s legs and turn him onto his stomach. The small shift causes Mikey to wake, and as he realizes where he is he beings to struggle, trying to lash out at his captor. Gerard almost instantly overpowers him, his build giving him strength over Mikey’s exhausted and frail frame. Mikey uses his only defense left, and begins to scream and wail at the top of his lungs, praying that someone hears. Gerard just laughs at his brother pathetic attempts and gets Frank to help him carefully arrange Mikey’s legs as far apart as he can get them, exposing every inch of his body. He makes quick work of securing his legs, despite the struggle with Mikey’s squirming.   
Frank busies himself with topping off the ketamine, injecting the liquid into the IV bag and watching it drip down the tubes into Mikey’s body. He turns and watches as Gerard places the tip of the cattle prod against the soft flesh of Mikey’s scrotum. He ignites the prod sending the burning electricity to fire directly against the Mikey’s supple skin. The sound is shrill and sizzling as the skin is melted away at the site. Mikey screams in complete agony thrashing around as much as he can against the ropes.   
“Stop! STOP! Please!” He wails, sobbing in agony.   
Gerard maliciously doesn't let up making sure to press harder into the skin, leaving sweltering burn marks that tear away and raise the skin on Mikey’s body.   
He turns to look at Frank and says, “Come here Frankie.”   
The younger man pads over to stand next to Gerard looking at him with questioning eyes.   
"Hold his ass cheeks apart for me," Gerard commands.   
Mikey’s eyes widen in pure fear and he tries to move away, begging, “Gerard please don’t!"   
His ass and lower half are already in pain. It has him in agony after what Gerard had done to him last night. He’s not sure he can take much more, the burning, the abuse, the cold, the ache – it’s all becoming more than he can bare and he can’t take much more before he reaches his limit, before he’d rather die than take another round of abuse. He tried to think of his mum and dad; how worried they must be. Of Pete; how much he misses his idiocy and company. Of Ray and Gabe; how they’ve always been there to help him, how they always make him smile and forget the troubles of the past. He even spares a thought for Gerard; his older brother, the one who was supposed to protect him, to take care of him, not hurt him – not like this.   
Frank moves onto the bed turn the younger boy on his belly before sitting on Mikey’s back as he pulls apart his ass cheeks, waiting while Gerard arranges the prod perfectly. Gerard presses the tip of the prod against the delicate flesh around his brother’s already torn and abused opening, shocking him with the currents and revelling in the anguished wails and cries Mikey emits. Gerard pulls the prod away for a moment, waiting until Mikey’s tense body drops in relief, before he shocks him again just to watch his body jerk.   
Mikey can feel the aftershocks still running from his ass and balls; the constant fiery buzz that stings and aches with such intensity he forgets to breathe. Gerard smirks watching his brother’s body try to calm from the shock, he knows the drugs will kick in again soon.   
“Good morning, little brother,” he sing-songs, standing over Mikey’s body.   
“Fuck you!” Mikey spits.   
Gerard hacks a laugh, “wow! Such a mouth on you now.”   
Frank looks over at Gerard grinning, “Gee, I really think you should let me have him now.”   
Gerard reaches out to stroke Frank’s cheeks. "Yes pet, take him right now, Daddy wants to watch.”  
Frank drops onto the mattress undoing the bindings around Mikey’s ankles now that the drugs have kicked in. He turns him on his back and pushes Mikey’s legs up to his chest, giving both he and Gerard a great view of Mikey’s bruised and burnt flesh and plump pale ass. Mikey whimpers as his legs are forced and the feeling of humiliation from being so exposed comes back and sweeps over his entire body. He wants to force him legs down, but with the heaviness of his limbs and mind it’s all he can do to make protesting noises.   
Stroking himself to full hardness Frank teases Mikey’s hole with the tip of his cock. He pulls the younger boys ass cheeks apart, getting better access before pushing past the tight ring of muscle that tries to reject the intrusion. He buries himself deeper and deeper ignoring Mikey’s groans of discomfort, grabbing onto Mikey’s bony hips, before ramming into with brutal force and the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the silence of the room.   
"Fuck he is so fucking tight daddy," Frank grunts, sure to not slow his pace.   
"Well he’s not a virgin any more baby boy. Now he’s just a dirty slut,” Gerard snickers in response.   
Frank keeps pounding into Mikey’s pliant body, until he feels the familiar coil in his stomach as his balls tighten and he explodes inside Mikey’s body. Panting, he pulls out of Mikey's torn, blistered and battered hole, and tucks himself away. He clambers over to Gerard who is taken by surprise when Frank kisses his greedily, clashing his teeth and shoving is tongue into Gerard’s mouth.   
Frank slides away from Gerard, going to locked cabinet and getting a small kitchen knife. He disappears into the bathroom momentarily before returning with a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He takes hold of Gerard’s hand and tugs him over to the bed so he can see what he is doing. Gerard’s about to speak when Frank stops him, “I’m about to make him ours baby, just watch.” 

Frank takes the knife ghosting it over the bruised skin before stopping over the bruise mottled hip bone on Mikey’s body. He takes the knife, pressing the tip of the blade gently before cutting deeper and watching the blood bubble to the surface. It starts to drip along the pale flesh ad Gerard watches Frank continue to carve the skin. Satisfied, Frank takes the rubbing alcohol, pouring it over the open wounds. Mikey’s whimpers amplify into screams as the alcohol feels like its corroding his skin. Once the blood starts to clot, Gerard can see the cuts properly. He sees the small neatly drawn G+F <3, permanently etched into skin and grins wide. He looks at Frank whose face is tinted pink pecking him on the nose. “That is so adorable,” he gushes. Frank grins, feeling accomplished and radiating happiness. Handing Gerard the knife he says, “Would you like to do a little work on him?”   
Gerard takes the knife gratefully, and shuffles over Mikey’s body. He carves ‘slut’ into his discolored chest and fills the wound in with alcohol making Mikey’s body contort in agony as he screams. Turning Mikey on his back he begins to adorn the already torn skin with a neat carving of the word ‘whore’. Mikey cries as the blood mixes with the alcohol and burns into the exposed flesh, his tears soaking the mattress as he stuffs his face into the fabric.   
Gerard drops the knife, letting small droplets of blood splatter onto the floor, as he moves to the cabinet and pulls out a thick handled flashlight. He takes the flashlight and ignoring Mikey’s whimpers pushes the end against Mikey’s opening, ramming it in as far as he can. Mikey screams, as he feels the over sized intrusion tearing the healing skin from his abused entrance. Gerard smirks and he pushes it deeper, until it can go no more and Mikey is soaked in his own tears.   
“Let’s leave him for a while. Just like this,” he says sweetly to Frank before letting out a bray of laughter. “I’m going to go to the store, my love, stay with him and keep watch until I get back.”   
Frank nods obediently as he watches Gerard leave the basement and hears the clicks of the locks as they slide into place. Frank has a nefarious smirk on his face as he looks down at Mikey. “Looks like it’s just you and me for a while.”   
He pulls a chair from under the table against wall wincing at the loud scrape it makes against the floor, before slumping down in it and settling with a comic. He tried to ignore Mikey but the constant whimpers and mewls coming from him as he shifts uncomfortably because of the flashlight become too much to concentrate with. He puts down the comic, and pulls out his phone, texting Gerard to get him a snack.   
Frank: Gerard baby can you bring me a snack back some popcorn or nuts. Something salty please?  
Gerard texts back after a moment.  
Gerard: Yes, Frank how about a bag of pretzels?  
Frank: That will be fine, thanks baby.   
He slips the phone back in his pocket and resumes reading his comic. The sound continue to rattle off the walls and Frank eventually has to stop again to look over his comic at Mikey.   
Mikey is so inebriated with the drugs he can hardly comprehend what is happening around him, but he feels it. He feels the pain on his hip and chest and back, and most of all in his ass. He doesn't know what is there, but he knows he wants it gone. At first it stung but now there’s a blinding ache running up his spine to his fingertips that he just wants it gone. He tried to shift and move enough to get the item out or at least less inside him. But his bones are like jelly and lead heavy, he can hardly move them. He lets out a defeated sigh before he starts to sob, his whole body shaking with the intensity of them. His eyes are still red and swollen from before and his face blotchy with tear stains. His hope diminishes every second he’s stuck here; who’s going to find him down here? No one. His brain is so fuzzy and unfocused he can’t tell if he’s awake or not, or when he loses consciousness, even momentarily. He closes his eyes praying for sleep, for rest, before they come back looking for more.


	6. One last thing before I shuffle off the planet, I will be the one to make you crawl

Frank watches as Mikey eyes begin to droop closed and it’s then he sees the damp and crust spots mottling the sheets and realizes it’s time for a change. He hoists Mikey’s body up from the mattress and rolls it onto the cold concrete floor. Mikey mewls as he’s being moved, the flashlight digging deeper inside him. With Mikey out of the way Franks scurries around taking the dirty sheets away and replacing them with new ones. He also makes sure to change out the IV bag before tops it off once more with the ketamine, so that Mikey is still pliant.  
Moving Mikey back onto the clean sheets Frank notices that the wounds and burns are beginning to get irritated and look at risk of infection, so he gets iodine and cloth to clean them up.  
Mikey turns his head to the side looking completely defeated as he watches Frank drop to his knees next to him. He feels a slight sting when Frank’s hand comes down against his ass. “Nice ass,” he says almost condescendingly and places a few feather light kisses along his spine.  
“Fuck you.” Mikey’s not sure where the confidence comes from, but Frank isn't Gerard. Frank has no real reason to hurt Mikey except to impress Gerard, so for the moment Mikey thinks he is probably the safest he’s been in days.  
Frank slaps him again, this time across the cheek, leaving a vibrant red hand print. “I’m actually helping you right now, don’t make me regret it.”  
Mikey watches as Frank pours the iodine onto the cloth and hisses as he dabs it across the more serious gashes and burns. “You’re better than this you know.”  
Frank pauses mid-dab, and looks down at Mikey, “what do you mean?”  
“This, all of it. Being Gerard’s little slave and doing what he wants.”  
“I’m not his slave, I do it because I want to,” Frank snarls a little pushing down a little too hard on one of the burns.  
Mikey hisses and speaks through clenched teeth. “He doesn't love you, you know that right? He’s just using you to do his bidding. You’re his slave and you know it.”  
Mikey expects the slap, but it still stings along his cheek when Frank’s hand hits him. He looks up at Frank through squinted eyes and sees the anger in his face and the fiery defiance burning in his eyes. Mikey knows he’s hit a nerve, and maybe, just maybe,If he pushes hard enough he can convince Frank to turn against Gerard and get the fuck out of here.  
He tries to seem as sympathetic as possible, “It’s true Frank. You agree with me, you just don’t want to say it. This is what Gerard does, he likes to control people, to have power over them and when he gets bored he tosses them away and moves on. Everything he says to you is just a lie to control you, to make you his toy. He’ll start to hurt you soon enough, and then he’ll get rid of you completely.”  
Frank let’s Mikey’s words sink in for a moment too long, he can’t lose Gee, he’d be nothing without him. Gee saved him and took care of him when no one else did. To lose Gee would be to lose everything. NO he scold himself he know full well that Gee loves him and would never leave him. He covers his racing thoughts with rage making his nostrils flare, and moves forward with bared hands ready to wrap around Mikey’s neck, “you son of a-“ The sound of the lock clicking makes him freeze and he races to grab the cloth and dab at Mikey’s back again.  
Gerard fiddles with the lock for a moment before forcing the door open. He’s a little shocked to say the least when he sees Frank dabbing violently away at the cuts across Mikey’s skin, and can’t help but feel a little proud of Frank’s initiative, but doesn't say anything about it. Mikey makes sure Gerard is busy pulling food items from their respective bags before he looks at Frank again and lowers his voice to a tiny whisper. “He obviously cares for you a lot if he won’t even say hello. Or greet you. Or kiss you.”  
Frank stops and throws the cloth on the ground. “Fuck You!” He screams at Mikey before straddling his small body and wrapping his hands around his neck in one violent movement. He can feel Mikey’s windpipe underneath the bruising grip of his fingers as Mikey’s body writhes and he gags trying to suck in air.  
“Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!” Frank repeats over and over, tightening his grip around Mikey’s neck.  
Two strong arms wrap around his waist and lift him from Mikey’s body, pulling him away so that he has to release his grip. Mikey instantly coughs and splutters, panting to get air back into his lungs. Frank kicks at Gerard as he pulls him away, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.  
“Hey, hey, Frankie, baby, sshh,” Gerard turns Frank around and takes hold of him in a tight hug, cooing gently in his ear.  
Frank clutches onto Gerard’s shirt, soaking it with a small stream of tears. “I was just trying to stop the infections Gee.”  
Gerard places his chin on top of Franks head and pets his hair softly humming gently, “I know baby, I know, it’s okay sweetie.”  
“He said you didn't love me, that you’d get bored and leave me,” Frank says sniffling.  
Gerard glares at Mikey on the bed. “Did he? Well he’s wrong, of course I love you Frankie, I’d never leave you.” Gerard squeezes Frank closer to him, continuing to hum and pet his hair gently, until he feels Frank’s body stop shaking from sobs. He feels Frank’s grip relax and Gerard pulls away a little. “Go sit at the table, baby,” he whispers. Frank nods and scurries to the table wiping the drying tears from his cheeks, before taking a seat.  
Gerard rounds on Mikey, balls up his hand into fist, and punches his brother hard in the face. He reaches behind Mikey and grabs the flashlight, shoving it deeper and twisting so it scrapes at the torn skin of his ass, before walking away leaving Mikey whimpering.  
He goes over to his precious Frankie, squats between his knees and rubs gently on his thighs. “Frank, baby, you are my everything, and I want you to know that I love you more than anything, more than breathing! You’re as important as the air in my lungs and without you I would die.”  
He gently cradles Frank’s face and pulls him closer, pressing their lips together and kissing him chastely. He stands up, bringing Frank with him, and turns them around so that his legs are pressed against the seat of the chair. He tugs down Frank’s pants and pulls Frank into his lap when he sits. Gerard angles their bodies so that Mikey can see everything without any obstructions. He snake his hands down Frank’s chest and takes his flaccid member in his hand, stroking it gently into full hardness. Gerard is sure and skillful with each stroke, twisting his wrist and placing pressure at the right places to pleasure Frank and hear him moan unashamedly.  
Frank squirms, thrusting against Gerard's hand in absolute pleasure. He throws his head back, resting it on Gerard shoulder and lets his mouth hang wide, looking obscene.  
"This, Mikey, is what gentle looks like. This is what love feels like and this something you can only dream of." Gerard says smirking and Frank ruts against his hand. He begins to nibble at Frank exposed neck, placing small kisses and soft nips down along his taut skin.  
He works slowly, waiting until Frank begs, and he does. “P-please, please Daddy, so-so close.”  
Gerard smirks and begins to quicken his pace, jacking his fist with fast short thrusts. “Cum for me, sweetie. Come for Daddy,” he purrs.  
Frank moans loud, practically screaming, “Daddy!”, as he explodes in Gerard’s hand. His cum spurts over Gerard’s hands and legs as Gerard milks him through his orgasm, the waves of pleasure hitting him almost violently. Gerard kisses him sweetly as he tucks Frank away and looks at Mikey’s disgusted face. “That, dear brother, is love.”  
Gerard turns back to Frank smiling, “I almost forgot!” he says leaning over to the shopping bags. “I bought us a surprise!”


	7. A drink for the horror that I'm in, For the good guys, and the bad guys, For the monsters that I've been

Gerard pulls out a bottle of Limoncello and Frank’s eye widen at the bottle. The liquid inside is bright yellow and looks to a brand by Pallini, and is a generous 50cL. The bottle, while decorative, has an almost obscenely long neck. Gerard pulls out two flute glasses, filling each one with the yellow liquid. 

"I have a few bottles of it,” Gerard says raising his glass in a celebratory fashion. 

Frank tilts his glass, slightly apprehensive, to his lips and takes a small sip. The bitter shock of the taste makes him wince, but he continues to sip heartily at it. 

"I can't believe you are letting me drink," Frank says as he beings to down his second glass. 

“We won’t make it a habit, but this is a special occasion,” Gerard say sweetly. Frank nods and takes another mouthful as Gerard moves a little closer with the bottle to top off Frank’s glass. 

Three hours later they've downed the last drops of the alcohol. Frank is vibrating in his seat swirling his glass around and giggling like a child. Gerard while he feels the haze on his brain and gentle buzz through his bones, he's no where near as drunk as Frank. Frank is completely hammered. Gerard can only smile and laugh along as Frank chatters not stop about nothing in particular and plays with the empty bottle in his hands. Suddenly he stops, darting his eyes between the bottle and Mikey, and then lets a dopey smile slip onto his face. He starts to giggle trying to chew on the pretzels in his mouth and talk at the same time, "Gee," he slurs uneloquently. 

Gerard raises a questioning eyebrow at Frank, trying not to smile at how ridiculously adorable he looks. 

Frank starts to jerk his hand obscenely along the neck of the bottle. "Gee, this would be great to fuck him with."

Gerard laughs kindly placing his hands over Frank's on the bottle, "I think you may be right, baby." 

He takes the bottle from Frank's hand, and crosses the room to kneel down behind his brother. He can hear Mikey's heavy breathing and yes, he thinks, this is most certainly a good idea. He kneels down in between his brothers legs and grinds the flashlight making sure he twist it in an awkward angle before ramming it once more and ripping it out. Mikey whimpers loudly as he feels his muscles relax and the relief of emptiness takes over.

Gerard runs his hand over the neck of the bottle smirking wickedly. Then presses the end of the neck to Mikey's opening teasing it lightly, before pushing hard and slamming it in violently. Mikey's body jerks away and he screams out against the harsh entrance of the cool glass and tries to claw away. Gerard continues to push, shoving it even deeper than the flashlight had been. Frank stands, swaying a little as he giggles at Mikey's futile attempts to crawl away. 

"Look at the whore taking it like a pro now," Gerard sneers, roughly thrusting the bottle in again. 

Mikey tries one last time to squirm away, flailing his limbs and begging them to work. He lets out a cry of defeat before going limp. He has to ride out the pain, the agony and most of the utter humiliation burning through him. What's happening making him feel so exposed. Hopefully it'll end soon enough. 

Gerard tires quickly once Mikey refuses to react. He rips the bottle out and smashes it against Mikey's back watching the glass shatter and scatter across the skin. The anger riles through him, as Mikey is lax due to the drugs. He decides to lay off the ketamine, other than at night or when they leave him. The IV can stay to keep him hydrated, but he's not getting fed. He sighs, irritated that the drugs still have a few hours left before they wear off. 

He sits on the bed next to Mikey's battered body and ghosts his fingertips across the old and new scars admiring his work. He reaches over and gently strokes Mikey's hair purring in his ear, "when the drugs wear off I am going to make sure you hurt. Make sure you really feel it."

Mikey cringes at the touch, repulsed and wishing to move away even though he knows he can't. 

Gerard gets up from the bed, slapping Mikey's ass and leaving a red hand-print, before walking away. He crosses the room to where Frank is sitting restlessly in the chair. Grabbing his face gently he kisses his lips, sucking and nipping on Frank lower lip and reveling in the taste of alcohol soaking Frank's mouth. "Why don't you keep an eye on him while I run and grab us dinner," Gerard says sweetly as he pulls away. Frank nods as Gerard leaves him alone, locking the door behind him.

Mikey's begins to shift as the drugs wear off, the pain is slowly turning from the low ache to a throbbing sting coursing through his body. He starts to move his arms, and lift his upper body when he feels he can finally move again. He can feel a different kind of ache in his pelvis and realizes he really really needs to piss. He feels completely idiotic and humiliated but he licks his lips and forces the words out, "please, I, I need to go."

Frank turns and looks over at Mikey, who is resting on his elbows looking completely pathetic. 

"please," Mikey begs. "I have to go, I need to pee."

Frank laughs venomously, "so go." 

Mikey feels horrified, and his body burns with shame. "Please, not-not here." 

"Fucking sucks for you," Frank's says smugly.

Mikey lets his upper body fall back against the mattress, trying to ignore the twinges of pain radiating from his ass pain ridden anus. He tries to hold it in, but the pain in his lower abdomen becomes too much. He can feel the warmth spread between his legs as he releases, and instantly the tears begin to fall as the shame heats his face. He's never felt more humiliated than he does now crying in a puddle of his own piss. His body hurts, aches and he prays that death will come quicker than the next round of abuse. He shoves his face into the mattress, squeezing his eyes shut. There's nothing he can do, so he does his best to try and ignore the pain. 

Time seems to flow differently, and it feels like both a lifetime and a millisecond when Gerard is walking back into the basement, the pungent smell of food permeating his nostrils. Even though his stomach growls at him, the smell is both making him salivate and want to vomit. 

Gerard crinkles his nose as the sour smell of urine as he renters the basement. He can see the stained sheets around Mikey's crotch and scoffs in disgust. "He stinks, after dinner we need to clean him up okay Frankie." 

The clearness in his mind and the fact he can move his limbs lets Mikey know that the drugs have finally worked their way out of his system. The temptation to scream for help is enticing but Mikey bites his lip; it'd only make Gerard mad. 

"I got you a salad," Gerard says handing the plastic container to Frank. He takes a seat at the table across from Frank taking out a sandwich and fries for himself. They busy themselves with their meals, catching each other's gaze every once in a while.


	8. Was his demise so carefully constructed? Well let's just say I got what I wanted

Gerard sighs as Frank takes the last mouthful of his salad. "We're going to have to clean him up again." Picking up their trash Gerard heads for the door, "I have to go get something, so just keep him busy while I'm gone, m'kay baby."  
Frank nods obediently.

Once the doors clicked behind Gerard, Frank moves over to the bed,   
Frank leans in on Mikey, his lips only centimeters from Mikey's ears,"Gee has something planned for you." 

Mikey doesn't answer as Frank moves away snickering. He bites down on his lower lip and tries not to think of what could happen when Gerard walks back through the door. Instinctively Mikey freezes and tenses up as he hears Gerard move back into the room. He can hear him grunt as he lugs something hefty across the room. Frank watches from next to Mikey as Gerard pulls several large bags coated in condensation through the room and disappears into the bathroom.

"Yeah," Frank whispers, "he's got something planned."

Gerard lugs the bags into the bathroom dumping them next to the bathtub and letting out a fractured puff. He tears open the bags and turns them on their side letting the thousands of ice cubes all topple out into the bathtub. He turns on the tap and watches as the cubes start to float and reach the top of the tub. He dips his fingers in for a second, hissing and pulling them back when the ice stings his skin. 

Gerard joins Frank at Mikey's side. "Untie him. It's time for a bath." 

Frank hurries with nimble fingers undoing the bonds as Mikey pulls and writhes against them. Gerard wraps his arms around his middle and pulls him over his shoulder. Mikey kicks and tries to hit and elbow Gerard as hard as he can and wherever he can.

"Let me go! You bastard! Let me go!" He screams, still trying to struggle against Gerard grip that only seems to get tighter and tighter. He sucks in a breath and finds Gerard arms tightening even more so he gags on the air. 

"All fighting is going to do is make me hurt you more," Gerard snarls, "so stop!" He lets his grip around Mikey's lungs loosen a bit and hears him hack and struggle for air. 

Gerard lets his grip on Mikey's body go and Mikey body goes tumbling into the 45 degree water. The second his exposed skin hits the water he arches his back and hisses as he scrambles and claws the edge of the tub trying to get away. Gerard hands are on his chest and forcing him down before he can get a good grip. His body begin to squirm and jerk against the piercing stings of the icy water. 

"Hold still!" Gerard growls, gritting his teeth against the water his hands are immersed in. 

Mikey feels Gerard's palm against is face, squashing his nose and pushing his head down. Once the water fills his ears he starts to panic and thrash. The coldness spreads, across his cheeks and soon slips into his nose and mouth and suddenly he's choking on water. Gerard's hand doesn't move, and his ears are filled with the dull thrumming of his thrashing in the water. He can't breathe and as his lungs begin to burn and ache he finds his body being pulled up. 

He wheezes and gasps as the water slips from his mouth and is replaced with air. His lungs are full when he hears the cackling laugh of Gerard and he's pushed down again. He's crying, sobbing, gasping and retching for air, only to have it replaced with the sting if the water.

It's seems an eternity before Gerard finally stops and Mikey's red faced. burning lungs panting desperately for air. Gerard takes the wire brush and scrubs and scrapes the filth away, taking segments of Mikey's skin with it.

Gerard pulls Mikey's out of the tub and shoves him to Frank who is waiting with a towel. Frank towels down his body as Mikey holds himself and shivers at the unusual warmth in the room. As he warms the blood starts to rush around his body, warming his skin, and shamefully he realizes his cock has grown hard. 

"Well look at that Frank he's already ready to go," Gerard laughs snidely.

Gerard carries Mikey back to the mattress throwing him down before instructing Frank to change the IV bag. Frank busies himself as Gerard forces Mikey face down on the mattress and holds his hips in place. He forces Mikey's legs apart by digging his knees into his brother thighs and uses his free hand to work his pants off.

"Frankie, get me that red scarf from the cabinet, will you?" He says sweetly. 

Frank finishes fiddling with the IV bag and rushes over to the cabinet, quickly giving the scarf to Gerard as requested. He stands and watches over Gerard's shoulder, as Gerard wraps the scarf around Mikey's neck and pulls on it tight. 

Mikey feels the material burn around his neck and Gerard tugs and tightens it. He gasps as his head is pulled back with force and begins to scramble and claw away from the bruising hold on his hips.

Gerard growls low and animalistic, grabbing the back on Mikey's head and slamming it down into the mattress. "Give me a hand will you," he says to Frank, who bursts into action. Frank moves to sit on Mikey's back, straddling him and holding down his shoulders.

Gerard takes his hard member in his hand and guides it to Mikey's entrance, he preses the tip in listening to Mikey as he groans in discomfort before snapping his hips forward and thrusting the entire way. 

Mikey's eyes go wide and he stills as he feels something prod at his entrance. He feel Gerard grip loosen as his hand slid over his ass cheeks and cup them. As Gerard grunts and pushes forward he lets out a groan at the intrusion and finally realizes what is happening. The other violations had been hazy and dream like from the drugs, but now everything was clear, every stab of pain was intense and direct and every forced inch of his brother into him was too real. 

Mikey hacks on air as Gerard tightens the scarf as he thrusts in, ramming and shoving his cock deeper and deeper. He can feel his lungs begin to give out as his vision goes spotty from the lack of air. He can hear the slap of skin on skin echo through the room as Frank's hands run across his skin and his brother continues and slam violently into him. Gerard lets out a strangled moan and Mikey's sobs as he feels the warmth of Gerard orgasm fill him. 

Mikey's body shifts as Gerard's pulls out and he can feel the sting of torn muscle as the cum drips from his battered hole. He tries to ignore the ache in his back as Gerard slaps his ass and sneers, "such a good little whore you are becoming Mikey." 

"Fuck off asshole! I hope you die!" Mikey growls. 

Gerard only smirks, the fire and feeling in Mikey's words only turning him on more now that the drugs has subsided. He tugs hard on the scarf pulling Mikey's head violently back once more before removing it.

Frank is still holding him down when Gerard slinks off and stand by the side of the bed. 

"turn him on his back, baby boy," Gerard's orders sweetly. 

"Yes daddy," Frank nods, batting his eyelashes.

Frank moves off Mikey's back, and flips his body so that he is looking up at both of them. Gerard grins wickedly as he sees Mikey is no longer hard and is covered in his own cum. 

"Looks like I am not the only who likes daddy's dick," Frank taunts and giggles. "Looks like you enjoyed it so much you got off on it."

Mikey purses his lips, and bites back a snide remark. He glares in disgust at Frank and Gerard trying not to throw up from the pure sickening feeling in his stomach. 

Gerard begins to pace the room, face scrunched up in thought. Mikey can see that Frank is small and relatively thin, he thinks for a moment that he may just be able to fight Frank off, but looking over at Gerard he knows there's no way he can get past his brother. 

A moment later Gerard come back moving behind Frank. He warps his arms around his waist and begins to whisper, "I am done with his tight little ass for now Frankie. I think however that I want to see you fuck his pretty little mouth pet."

A large grin spreads over Frank face as he undoes his pants pulling them down with his boxers and straddles Mikey's chest. Mikey turns his head away and murmurs as Frank thrusts his cock against his face. 

"If you even think of biting him I will cut your fucking cock off," Gerard growls leaning down and looming over Mikey. 

Mikey knows Gerard means it too, and as much as he want vomit seeing Frank's cock in his face he knows he has no choice. He nods in defeat, wincing as the skin on his neck is still raw. Frank moves up his body placing a knee on either side of Mikey's head. He grabs his cock and starts to rub it against Mikey's lips, smearing the pre-cum. He pushes forward forcing Mikey's mouth open and slipping his length into the younger boys mouth. Frank groans in pleasure as the warmth of Mikey's mouth and tangles his fingers in his hair. He yanks on the delicate strands making Mikey open his mouth to cry out, and shoving his cock deeper as he does so. 

He starts to thrust into Mikey's mouth, fucking him relentlessly and moaning as he feels Mikey's throat close around his cock as he gags and chokes. Mikey hacks and tries to suck in air as Frank rams his dick down his throat over and over. He has started to cry, the salty tears slicking Frank's dick even more. Mikey feels sick as the bitter taste of pre-cum slips down the back of his throat. He tries his best to swallow but the force of Frank's cock only makes his choke.

Gerard places his hands on Frank's shoulders and runs then down his arms, along his back and to the cleft of his ass, caressing gently as he hears the spluttering of Mikey choked sobs. He slips a dry finger into his lover and Frank moans loudly as he's pushed over the edge. Frank floods the boys mouth his retched seed and pulls out enough to have it splatter on the boys face. 

Mikey begins to cough and gag as he tries to spit the cum from his mouth, but it's already began to slide down his throat. Frank slides off Mikey as Gerard pulls his finger from his tight hole. 

"The naughty sluts all messy daddy, I think he should be punished for being so messy," Frank says sweetly, still blissed out and coated in a sheen of sweat. 

"I think you might be right, pet," Gerard says grinning a devilish grin "Why don't you tie him back up, my love." 

Frank nods, and begins to tie Mikey face down against the mattress, quick to secure his legs and arms. 

"Frankie it's getting late, we should go up to bed soon," Gerard says rubbing his shoulders. 

Frank grins and turns his head to peck Gerard lips gently. "Okay Gee, as soon as I punish him we can go to bed."


	9. smack my bitch up

Frank hurried over to the cabinet, already knowing exactly what he wanted and what he was going to do. He'd been scouring second hand shops and dumps looking for rods for Gerard when he'd found the perfect instrument. The plastic wand off some broken blinds had caught his eye and he fantasized when he found it protruding a pile of rancid trash. 

He grabs the wand from the shelf and grins at Gerard, almost giddy with excitement. He moves to stand over the trembling boy on the mattress, and with a quick swipe brings down the wand against the bruised skin of his back. The wand whistles through the air with its speed and makes a sickening crack as it hits Mikey's skin, tearing it and leaving a throbbing, angry red line. 

Mikey screams and arches his back as the skin splits. He fists the sheets of the mattress and hisses in agony. Frank smirks as Mikey's convulsing body, and brings the wand down again, ripping the skin over and over again in perfect red lines and leaving flaming welts across the skin. 

Mikey screams and wails, shrieking in fear and pain as the blood weeps from the torn skin and dribbles down his back. He struggles against the binds, clawing and trying desperately to squirm away, but to no avail, as the rope digs and burns at his skin. Mikey can feel the sharp stings move down his back, over his ass and to the top of his thighs. The burn turns into an agonizing inferno against the sensitive flesh of his upper thighs and the cleft of his ass. 

He hears Frank giggle maniacally, before the last strike against his thighs. Frank smiles down as the haphazard tessellation of red, bleeding lines down Mikey's back, ass and thighs, he even takes a moment to see the splattered blood decorating the white of the wand in his hand. Gerard can't help but watch in admiration as Frank disfigures his brothers back and marvels as his work. 

Gerard allows Frank to rest for a moment while he douses the lacerations in rubbing alcohol, ripping more ear splitting screams from Mikey as his body convulses and contorts in pain. The boys body wracked sobs. The guttural cries from Mikey begins to make Gerard's ears ring, and so he is quick to shoot the drugs directly into Mikey's IV to quieten him down. 

Before the drugs kick in completely Gerard pulls a small metal contraption from his pocket, grinning nefariously at Frank as he drops onto the mattress and untying his brother from his bounds. He flips Mikey onto his back securing him once more. Gerard runs his hands down Mikey's chest before stopping over his exposed cock, and purring into Mikey's ear, "you've been quite bad Mikey, perhaps you'll learn your lesson after this." 

Gerard expands the small metal contraption, extending the thick metal probe and placing the bulbous end at the tip of Mikey's dick.   
"Urethral sounding, Mikey, some people say they love it, others however," Gerard grins wickedly pausing for a moment, "cant stand the pain." Gerard pushes the sound into Mikey's urethra, forcing the bulb and metal probe deeper and deeper. Mikey screams in pain as he feels the metal scratch and force it's way inside of his penis, stretching the inside of his cock. He wails at the deep ache inside him, all the pain on his back forgotten with the torture in his cock. Gerard pushes it a little deeper, drawing another scream from Mikey before stopping. He cackles ramming it in and out of Mikey penis as hard as he can ripping several more cries out the suffering boy. Satisfied he stands, leaving the sound protruding the tip of Mikey's dick. 

He goes over to Frank who is sitting, enraptured with Gerard's movements, and pulls Frankie up. He kisses him fiercely, and strokes his hair, moaning as he feels Frank's tongue lap at his lips. "Such a good boy, baby, so good," Gerard moans between kisses. Frank nuzzles closer to him, soaking up the praises dripping from Gerard's lips. 

"Come on, baby, let's go to bed," Gerard whispers into Frank's ear. Frank nods and takes Gerard's hand before following him out of the basement. The lock the door cutting off Mikey's tortured whimpers and are quick to hide the door. 

Gerard pulls Frank up the stairs and through the house, stopping and tripping to run their hands over one another's already sweaty bodies. Frank allows Gerard to drag him into the bedroom, kicking the door open and practically throwing him onto the bed. Frank squeaks as Gerard straddles his hips and pulls his shirt off. Gerard dips down running his tongue from his naval and along his chest to his neck, before he bites and sucks. He sinks his teeth into the supple flesh on his clavicle and Frank moans from the sensation running along his skin. 

Gerard is gentle, running his hands along the vast expansion of inked skin, and kissing and nibbling up Frank's neck to his ear, then along his jaw. Gerard ghosts his hands down and over Frank's jean clad crotch, before he cups Frank's already hard dick and presses down. 

"Fuck," Frank gasps throwing his head back, "yes, yes please, daddy please I need-"

"What do you need pet?" Gerard purrs in his ears, fingers fumbling to undo Frank's pants, "tell me what you need." 

Frank sucks in a breath as his jeans and boxers are pulled down, and the frigid air hits his flushed dick. "Fuck, fuck me daddy, I need you to fuck me." He wraps his arms around Gerard's neck and rolls them over, kicking his pants off in the process so his bare body is straddling Gerard clothed one. 

Gerard is about to force them back over, remind Frank who's in control, when Frank starts to tug down his pants and whispers filthily, "wanna ride you, daddy." Gerard feels his dick harden at the naughty words spilling from Frank's mouth and pulls him down for a messy kiss while he works his pants off. 

He pulls away and replaces his tongue with his fingers in Frank's mouth. Frank sucks generously at the digits, coating them in saliva. Gerard removes his fingers with a slippery pop and trails them down Frank's back, before pressing two against his entrance. 

Frank groans and ruts against Gerard's pale stomach, as he pushes the two fingers in, stretching and scissoring to loosen the tight muscle. He curls his fingers against Frank's prostate earning a guttural groan from the smaller man and a breathy, "fuck." 

Gerard hums, licking the shell of his ear as he works his fingers against Frank's prostate. "Mmm' you like that baby?" Frank replies with a moan as pushes against Gerard's fingers, urging them deeper. 

Gerard pulls his fingers out, and Frank groans missing the feeling of semi fullness inside him. Gerard places his hand on Frank's hips guiding him up as he lines his cock up with Frank's hole. Frank throws his head back moaning deeply as Gerard watches his cock disappear inside his body as Frank sinks down. 

"Fuck daddy, so big, ah!" Frank's voice is hoarse as he moans. 

Gerard grunts pushing up and letting Frank sink deeper on his cock. "You're just so tight baby." 

Frank continues lowering himself until he feels his ass against Gerard's pelvis and balls. Gerard moans as he's buried to the hilt inside Frank's overwhelming warmth. Frank rises a little and then drops down again, panting at the obscene pleasure as Gerard's cock rubs against his prostate. 

Gerard begins to snap his hips up, meeting Frank with each thrust and slamming his cock against Frank's prostate. He watches Frank through lust hazed eyes as he mumbles and murmurs between moans. Frank's breaths begin to quicken as he leans forward to smash his lips against Gerard's.

"I'm gonna-so close daddy," he breathes. 

Gerard quickens, feeling Frank's insides begin to tighten around his cock. Frank's screams out, "daddy!," as he arches his back and cums hard, thick sticky ropes shooting over Gerard's stomach. Gerard continues to thrust, riding out Frank's orgasm as he pants and collapses forward against Gerard. 

Frank pulls off, Gerard's still hard and leaking dick slapping against his stomach. He shuffles down the bed and licks the underside of Gerard's cock, tracing the vein with his tongue. Gerard groans and fists the sheets as Frank laps at the pre cum dripping down his cock and begins to suck. He envelopes the head and slowly sinks down before bobbing and swirling his tongue. 

"Fuck Frankie, that mouth of yours -" Gerard mumbles trying to hold his hips still as the warmth of Frank's mouth encases his dick. 

He give Frank no warning as he arches off the bed and grunts, cumming hard in Frank's mouth. Frank pulls off letting a few drops slip from his mouth down his chin as he swallows. 

Gerard motions for Frank to join him, and he does so crawling up the bed and tucking himself into Gerard side, resting his head on his panting chest. He lifts his head to place a small peck on Gerard lips, before nestling against Gerard and falling asleep. 

Gerard stays awake for a moment longer, laying there and watching the gentle rise and fall of Frank chest, wondering how he was lucky enough to find someone like Frank. "I love you," he whispers kissing Frank's sweaty forehead, and then settling down and surrendering to the clutches of sleep.


	10. "Am I more than you bargained for yet"

Gerard wakes up groggy and tangled in Frank's limbs. He places a light kiss on Frank's temple before carefully detaching himself and slipping out of the bed. Gently, he shakes Frank awake, "wake up babe, it's late we need to shower."

Frank's groans a little as he wakes and pushes himself up. Gerard takes his hand, smiling, and pulls him from the bed. Frank makes sure not to help, dragging his feet and letting his limbs goes partially lax. "I don't wanna'," he whines. 

Gerard smiles and looks back, "come on Frankie, it'll be quick and all you'll have to do is stand there." 

Frank grunts in displeasure but allows Gerard to shove him into the bathroom and shower. The gentle sting of the water is enough to make Frank slightly more receptive and Gerard lathers them both up. He permeates every inch of the bathroom with the rich scent of coconut. Frank turns pliantly when Gerard dries them off, and allows himself to be pulled down to the kitchen. Gerard rushes fixing and eating breakfast, mind constantly going back to boy waiting below the house. 

Upon first glance Mikey looks peaceful, sleeping on the mattress but Gerard knows better when he sees him flinch ever so slightly when the door slams behind him. Gerard's saunters around, grinning as he twists the sound around and slams it down the urethra several times, before ripping it out violently. Mikey screams at the slightly movement of the sound, and wails as it's removed. 

"I have something really special for both of you boys today," Gerard says smirking. 

Frank bounces on the balls of his feet with curiosity, "what are you going to do with us?"

Gerard slinks behind Frank and runs his hands along his flank before ghosting them to his belt buckle. With nimble fingers he tugs away the belt and pulls down Frank pants. He wraps his hand around Frank flaccid member and with slow tantalizing strokes he brings him to full hardness as Mikey, still crying, watches. 

Gerard struggles with his own buttons and pants before Frank smacks his hand away. He takes Gerard in his hand, stroking him into a leaking, aching mess. Smiling Gerard removes Frank's hand and drops down next to Mikey and unites his binds. Despite the drugs having lost their effect Mikey doesn't fight, he just cries as his body is forced and shoved around, too broken and frightened to care. 

Gerard lays down next Mikey and tuns his brother on his side kissing his neck as Mikey whimpers. Gerard slides his cock in between Mikey's boneless legs, and flaps his hand for Frank to join him. "Lay pressed up against his front, baby, just like this." 

Frank scrambles obediently, pressing up against Mikey's front. Slowly Gerard trails his hand over Mikey's hip and reaches down, taking Frank and Mikey in his hand. Applying pressure he squeezes and ruts their cocks together against his and smiles at Frank as he lets his mouth fall open. 

The delicious whimpers from Frank stops as Gerard pulls away, before slipping his cock inside his brother. Mikey jerks away and whimpers, but does not fight. Once buried completely, Gerard takes hold of Frank and forces him inside Mikey alongside himself. Mikey wails as soon as Frank's cock has pushed past his entrance. 

"Stop! Gerard stop! Take them out please!" Mikey screams, voice hoarse from sobs wracking his body. 

Gerard ignores him, forcing Frank deeper and feeling his cock slide against his own. He feels the dry friction soon slick up with a warmth and looks down to see the skin of Mikey's entrance tearing with the girth of both himself and Frank. 

"Please Gerard, I can't, stop please!" Mikey cries trying to squirm away from the intrusions. 

They both ignore Mikey's pleads, forcing themselves deeper and moving together, thrusting to fill him over and over. It takes some time and shifting to get a rhythm, but soon Gerard is as lost in the ecstasy of the sensation as Frank, letting his head loll back and a small groan rumble from his throat. Gerard leans forward hooking his chin over Mikey's shoulder , before kissing the skin gently and then sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of his neck. He pulls back at Mikey's howl, to see a bloody teeth mark adorning the pale skin. 

Frank moves forward capturing Gerard in a bloody kiss as they move together inside Mikey. Gerard feels the warm coil is his stomach start to unravel and as Frank breaks the kiss, throwing his head back and moaning gutturally the feeling of his cum filling Mikey is enough to send him over the edge. Gerard cums, riding out his orgasm with brutal force and moaning deep and loud. 

Gerard pants as he eases his cock out with Frank's and makes quick work of tying Mikey up once again. He stands and tucks himself away smiling down at Frank. "Come here baby boy, I have something fun in mind for Mikey today," he says wickedly. "Come and help me." Gerard pulls Frank to his feet and waits until he dresses himself before tugging him over to the blank space of the wall.

Frank clambers over to the wall and helps Gerard feel for the concealed latch. The walls groan and protest as a segment begins to shift and roll to the side revealing a wooden door hidden behind a faux wall. 

Gerard and Frank return to Mikey untying him and carrying him across room as he squirms and struggles to get free. Frank kicks open the door and for a moment Mikey freezes at what he sees. The room is a blood red all over, velvet flooring and leather walls, with all types of bondage paraphernalia. Whips and ropes, cages and paddles all stationed around the room. Mikey begins to kick, he's done enough, this is too much. 

Gerard growls at Mikey's resistance, and drags him over to a padded wooden bench and ties his arms and legs down so that he is almost hugging the bench. Gerard wraps a silky blindfold around Mikey's head securing it. 

Mikey feels the panic begin to bubble now that he can't see, he can hear Frank and Gerard moving around, but all he sees is darkness and it's petrifying. Mikey's trembling with the fear of what's to come as he hears Gerard move around him. He stiffens when he feels the cold prod of a latex covered finger at his entrance. Without warning the finger is shoved deeper, roughly and without warning. Mikey wines and tries to arch away, before forcing himself to relax In hopes to reduce the pain. Gerard continues to thrust his finger into the badly damaged hole, working Mikey open. Mikey bites down on his lip when he feels the third fingers enter him, with the forth the pain intensifies as he wails, when his thumb breaches Mikey, he trembles crying out and tries to move away. 

The pain shooting along Mikey's back ignites into a searing ache as he feels Gerard entire fist breach him, and the flex of his hand happens inside his body. Mikey feels the bile burn at his throat as Gerard pulls out and slams back in with his fist. 

Mikey's gives into the agony, screaming and sobbing in pain as Gerard twists his hand deep inside his body. The movement feels like his insides are tearing and wasting away slowly. Mikey shifts his body and is horrified to find a warm sensation tingling in his nerves as he rubs against the bench. The constant force of Gerard thrusting fist makes his cock rub against the padding and soon Mikey cries aloud as he cums. 

Gerard feels the hole tighten around his fist and begins to laugh manically and he tears his fist out. "Look at that baby, he got off on it," Gerard sneers venomously. 

Mikey's feels the blood drips down his legs as it seeps from his ass. He tries not to think as Gerard and Frank snicker behind him, and ignores the blinding pain throbbing in his lower back. 

Frank watches over Gerard shoulder, gnawing on his lip in concern, "Gee bear, are you sure about this?" 

Gerard turns and runs his fingers over raised scar on Frank's hip, "Yeah baby, it will fine." Frank nods, trusting Gerard knows what he's doing. 

Gerard takes hold of the metal and hands the rubber end to Frank who holds it precariously. The end of the rod it molded into a perfect cursive G, and is the same as the scar that adorns Frank's hip. Gerard lights up the blowtorch, holding the blue flame over the G as the metal begins to spark and heat. 

Mikey squirms as hears the hiss of the blow torch. He tries to tug his wrists and ankles free from the straps binding him down but to avail. 

Gerard waits until the entire G is glowing orange, and the heat emitting from the metal makes his brow sweat. 

Frank suddenly much more confident looks up asking, "can I do it, daddy?"

Gerard nods and motions for Frank to do the honor of branding Mikey. Frank moves behind Mikey's exposed body, he lines the metal rod up and is quick to thrust it forward. The heat of the rod makes the soft flesh of his ass sizzle and hiss, and the smell of burning flesh is pungent as it fills the air. 

Mikey howls, and screams as he bucks against the binds. Shrieking he tries to get away, convulsing within the throes of unbearable pain. 

Frank pulls the rod away, pulling some of the skin with it as a perfect G is displayed in puckered red, burnt flesh. 

Mikey continues to cry and wail, his entire body shaking violently. Quickly, Gerard injects a dosage of drugs directly into the IV still attached to Mikey's arm. Gerard kicks the bench Mikey is attached too; he wasn't going to give him any more drugs until night, but the piteous and ear splitting screams emitting from Mikey's writhing body were too much and too loud. 

Gerard grabs Frank hand, dragging him out the room and slamming the door closed. The screams turned into muffled whimpers with Mikey securely behind the door of the other room, and Gerard waits with Frank as they slowly die down with the drugs taking their effect. 

 

"Fuck!" Gerard curses storming into the basement, "he's of no fucking use to me now when I need him!" 

Frank saunters forward, lightly caressing the hard on concealed by Gerard jeans, "I can help you with that, daddy," he drawls.

Walking backward he undoes his pants and lets them drop to the floor with his boxers. He steps from the clothing before laying down on the wooden table seductively and spreading his legs invitingly. He cranes his head, licking his lips as he looks at Gerard, "come fuck me, daddy." Frank uses his hands to part his ass cheeks and expose his sweet pucker to Gerard.

Frank lifts his hand and shoves his fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around and coating each finger in saliva. He pulls them from his mouth and groans loudly as he shoves the digits inside himself.

Gerard begins moving slowly forward as Frank mewls as he thrusts his fingers inside himself. Gerard slams his hands down on the table either side of Frank's head as he growls at the smaller man. Frank freezes and blinks innocently at Gerard looking wanton and irresistible. 

Gerard nudges his knees further apart and shucks his pants, shivering as the cold air hits his warm skin. Slapping Frank's hand away With one quick thrust he shoves his entire length in the smaller man. His nails dig into the skin leaving red crescent moons in the flesh.

The table groans in protest as it rocks with the force Gerard slams into Frank. The sound of skin on skin rings in the air as the room heats. 

"Fuck yes, daddy, fuck," Frank all but squeals, breathy and loud as he starts to meet Gerard thrusts. 

Gerard can hardly believe how beautiful Frank looks, debauched, wanton and glistening with neediness. His mouth open and jaw slack with sweat running down his forehead. He has no doubt the man below him is the one he loves and will continue too. 

Frank moans loudly as Gerard's hand wraps around his neglected member. He strokes in time with his thrusts and it's not long before Frank is screaming Gerard's name as he comes hard over the both of their stomachs. Gerard groans as he feels Frank tighten around his cock and his orgasm is upon him. He snaps his hips forward riding out his orgasm and filling Frank.

Gerard pulls out his cock sensitive and flaccid. Frank goes to sit up but is pushed back by Gerard's palm against his chest. Gerard drops to his knees and pulls apart Frank's supple ass cheeks and laps at the cum dripping from his hole. 

Crawling back over him Gerard kisses Frank, hot and messy. Frank can taste himself on Gerard tongue and tries to get as much of his mouth as he can. Gerard pulls away, retrieves and cloth, and cleans both their stomachs. 

Frank hops from the table and pulls his pants back on, as does Gerard. Once dressed Frank goes on his tip toes and nibbles on Gerard's earlobe. 

"Daddy, I love you," he purrs and kisses Gerard neck softly before pulling away. 

Gerard lets out a heavy breath, he can't begin to imagine what he did to deserve Frank or how he got so lucky, but he's determined never to let him go.


	11. You want to see how far down I can sink let me go fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are almost in the home stretch boys and girls ( Pun most definitely intended))

Once there are no longer sounds being emitted from the room, Gerard smiles knowing the drugs have finally begun to work. Upon re-entry he does not unbind Mikey from bench, instead orders Frank to fetch him water, soap and a cloth. He cleans the filth from Mikey's bruised body and noticing the bubbling and raw burnt skin Gerard gently rubs soothing slave over the blisters. Mikey groans as Gerard hands go over the ruined skin; in relief or pain Gerard can't decipher. 

With the drugs running richly through Mikey's body Gerard takes the chance to  
let his hands linger and fingertips dance across his brothers skin. He dips down and places small kisses in the dip of Mikey's back, before moving up to his neck, his ears, he jaw. He kisses and tastes every inch of Mikey's skin, exploring and memorizing. 

Frank meanders over, and winks at Gerard before dropping to his knees and lapping over Mikey's hole, tasting and breaching his entrance with his tongue. Mikey's lack of reaction is not only indication of the drugs but also signifies to Gerard that's he's broken. Gerard had done it, he'd broken Mikey, and the lack of a fight or any complaints only enhanced this. It also reminded him that he had to return Mikey, as much as he wanted to keep him, he'd broken him, and he had no desire to kill his brother, so it was closing in on the time that he be returned. 

Gerard undoes the straps over Mikey's legs and wrists pulling him away from Frank's tongue and the bench. Frank whines as Mikey falls limp in Gerard's arms. Lax and uncaring he stays boneless as Gerard carries him from the concealed room and back into the basement. He groans and hisses as the burnt flesh rests against the mattress, but settles quickly in the drugged haze. 

"Frank, babe, we are going to have to give him back tomorrow," Gerard says cupping Frank's cheek, "then it'll be just you and me again." Gerard kisses his cheek and instructs him to go make lunch. Frank does so, diligently scurrying out of the room. 

Gerard waits until he is sure Frank has gone before he lays himself down next to the shell of the once vibrant boy. He tangles his fingers in his hair and strokes gently through the matted strands. 

"Oh Mikey, it's not your fault all this happened, it's theirs. If only they had not kicked me out and acted like I never existed I wouldn't have had to do this, to hurt you so much." 

Mikey shifts and speaks, his voice hoarse and so tiny it's barely audible, "why?"

Gerard smiles at the question and presses a chaste kiss to Mikey's temple. "The moment I laid eyes on you, I wanted you, I wanted everything, I wanted to break you and fix you only so I could destroy you again; to destroy something so pure, so beautiful. But they got in the way, they got in the way of me getting to you. That's why, Mikey, they wouldn't let me have you, but now there's nothing they can do."

Mikey whimpers when Gerard leans in and kisses along his neck, his hands running softly along Mikey's ruined chest. He nibbles gently at the shell of Mikey's ear before taking Mikey's bottom lip in between his teeth and tugging gently. 

Gerard gently lifts Mikey's leg, and finds his entrance, Taking his cock in his hand he rubs the he'd around the hole spreading his pre-cum. Lining up his aching cock he forces the head inside. He takes his time, relishing in the warmth as he slowly slides each inch inside Mikey until he is buried to the hilt where he halts, just staying in him unmoving for while, relishing in the feel of him. 

"No one is ever going to want you when they find out what we've done to you'" he purrs wickedly into Mikey's ear. 

Gerard begins to move slowly, drawing out each thrust painstakingly slow before sliding back in. He runs his hands over his bother's leg and up his hips, admiring the pale body he's violating. His hips begin to move involuntarily as he rolls the against his brother ass, slightly increasing their speed with each thrust. He forces himself to move slowly for as long as possible never wanting to take his cock out the boys body again. Having waited for so long, and wanting to be a part of Mikey, a part he could never deny, reject or forget. Gerard's so far gone moving in and out of Mikey he doesn't notice Frank's return with their lunch. He moves his hips against him filling him up over and over till it leaves a dull ache in the pit of his belly. He picks up his speed, slamming violently into Mikey repeatedly until he feels his stomach coil with warmth. It's only seconds until his climax hits him and he's spilling his seed deep inside Mikey's body. He leans in biting down on Mikey shoulder as he rides out his climax in his battered body. He keeps moving his hips pushing his now spent cock in his brother until it grows flaccid and slips from the boys hole leaving his cum dribbling out. He kisses the shoulder where he bit him softly before pulling him self away. 

Frank focuses on his lunch, not making a sound as Gerard moans through his orgasm. He sets Gerard's food on the other side of the table while he eats his own egg rolls in silence. 

Gerard leaves his pants in a crumpled heap on the floor when he joins Frank. Frank smirks at Gerard shamelessness and the pair sit together eating lunch. The room is silent except for the small whimpers and mewls Mikey let's slip. 

Frank wipes the crumbs off his fingers as he looks over at Gerard innocently, "so is our little whore still as tight as before, daddy?"

Gerard chuckles around the noodles stuffed into his mouth, "yes baby, almost as tight as he was the first time." 

Frank's cheeks suddenly redden, "I think I might have some fun with him, if that's okay?"

"Do what you like, baby." 

Gerard watches unblinking as Frank hops from his seat and makes quick work of his pants and boxers, letting them drop to them floor. He goes over to the bed, and climbs over Mikey's frail body. Gerard's a little surprised when Frank dips his head and takes Mikey's flaccid member in his mouth. He bobs his head, swirling his tongue as he works Mikey into hardness. 

Frank pulls off, an obscene trail of spit hanging from his lip to the tip of Mikey's leaking cock. Frank crawls forward and lines up his entrance with Mikey's cock, before slowly sinking down. He throws his head back groaning loudly as he sinks further and Mikey's member disappears inside him. Frank moves up and down on Mikey's cock, riding him while stroking his own member. 

Frank hears Gerard finish his meal and turns to look over his shoulder with a smirk, "I need you to come over here daddy, I need you." 

Gerard grins in response and slowly makes his way to Frank dropping his pants as he goes. Seeing Frank lick his lips greedily Gerard is quick to stand over Mikey and put his member directly in front of Frank's open mouth. Frank takes him in hungrily, and Gerard feels himself hit the back of Frank's throat. 

Frank works Gerard to the edge, swirling his tongue and licking stripes on the underside of is cock before retreating leaving Gerard breathless and aching for more. Frank lets a gentle rumble seep from his throat that vibrates along Gerard dick and he's instantly undone. He shoots his load down Franks throat who swallows hastily before moaning and letting his own orgasm hit him. He spills all over Mikey's stomach, and lets Gerard's dick slip from his flushed lips. Frank rides out his orgasm, moving on Mikey until he feels Mikey's load fill him. Frank collapses forward panting and sticky. 

Gerard watches as Mikey's eye lids flutter closed, and realizes that never in the time they've had him has he been allowed to come on his own accord from pleasure. He grins down at Frank who smiles lazily back, "good job, baby." 

Gerard pulls two smokes from the pack he retrieved from his back pocket, lighting both up before passing one to frank and slipping his own in his mouth. They stand side by side, in silence, and let the smoke fill the room slowly. 

Frank breathes out a cloud of smoke as he speaks, "you know you can't give him back with all those teeth marks, if Mikey tells them who did it, they'll be able to match your dental records." 

Gerard looks down at Frank, drawing in a lungful of air, "I guess not." Gerard takes the cigarette between his fingers and flicks some stray ash onto the floor. He looks over Mikey's body, and runs his fingers across the indents in the skin his teeth left behind. Blows on the cherry on his cigarette letting the tip light up a vibrant red and holding Mikey still he presses down the burning edge against the teeth marks. 

Mikey shrieks loud and piercing as the cigarette burns perfect circles into his bruised flesh. Gerard moves the cigarette along the crescent moon shape of teeth, burning the indents away with red circles. 

The chord of the IV wraps around Gerard arm as he tries to move down the body, and in a frustrated rage he rips the needle from Mikey's hand and throws it behind him. Mikey feels the needle as it's torn from underneath his skin and wails, writhing from the pain. 

Gerard ignores Mikey holding him down and he covers the marks. Frank saunters over and joins Gerard looming over Mikey's body. He holds down Mikey's leg as he presses his cherry into the supple flesh. Mikey jerks screaming out as the skin sizzles and melts under the heat. The continue to burn and scar until their cigarette burn out and Mikey is mottled with perfect angry circles, that have begun to bleed and blister. 

Gerard feels the rush of adrenaline pump erratically through his veins, as he stalks to cabinet and takes out a serrated knife. He points the tip at Frank ordering him to remove his clothes. 

Frank does as he's told, stripping his clothes and tossing them to the side. Gerard grabs roughly at the nape of his neck, and pulls him into a bruising kiss. He bites and nips and Frank lower lip, making the smaller boy whine. He pulls away eyes set on Frank's red spit soaked lips as he smacks his ass playfully. 

He tears himself away from Frank and drops down next to Mikey's tear stained face. He speaks gently as he strokes his brothers hair, "you're going to be a good boy now sweet Mikey, and do exactly as I say. If you do, I will let you go home, if you do not I will kill you, okay sweetie?" 

Mikey stares at him wide eyes and petrified. He forces his head to jerk a little and represent a nod. Gerard beckons for Frank to come closer, and when he does he turns Frank so that his back is facing Mikey's face. He gently cups Frank's firm ass cheeks, and caressing them he glares at Mikey. "You are going to eat out his sweet little asshole," he says firmly. 

Mikey sucks in a breath and shakes hi head fervently, "no!, I'm not doing that!" 

Gerard growls and without a second thought he balls his fist and punches Mikey in the eye. Mikey's head is thrown back with the force and he sees fleck of white burst in his vision. 

"Yes, Mikey you will do that," Gerard hisses in his ear. 

The area around Mikey's eye aches as he sees Frank's ass move backward toward his prone face. Gerard grabs Frank's ass and hold his cheeks apart as Frank pushes further back. Mikey can feel the burn of bile in his throat as Frank nestles closer to him. Frank rubs his exposed hole over Mikey's lips, and Mikey feels like vomiting. He keeps his lips sealed and refuses even consider touching Frank. 

"His not using his tongue Gee," Frank whines. 

"Then sit on his face, love. Make him use it," Gerard says gently. 

Frank seats himself fully on Mikey's face, Mikey feels his airways constrict as Frank weight is forced on his face. He beings to flail his arms around, as he struggles for air. 

He hears Gerard muffled voice, before Frank moves up a little allow air to flood back into his mouth and nose. 

"Now," Gerard hisses, "lick him." 

Mikey keeps his lips pursed refusing to do what Gerard says. Gerard punches him again, this time in the side of his head, Mikey whines as the pain flares up. Gerard grabs Mikey's hair and forces his head up to Frank's ass. 

"I said eat him out, bitch!" He growls in Mikey's ear. 

Mikey can see the red settle over Gerard face, and he knows he's not going to make it out alive if he keeps resisting. He squints his eyes closed as he swipes his tongue over Frank's asshole. Gerard pushes the tip of the knife into the skin of Mikey's neck, "you do it properly, or I will slit your fucking throat."

Mikey shakes as he beings to lap over Frank's asshole, holding back a retch as Frank squirms and whines from the touch. He's muttering nonsense and whines, "put your tongue in me." 

Mikey bites back a gag before he forces in tongue past the ring of muscle, stuffing it inside Frank. He twirls his tongue and thrusts and laps as Frank shudders above him. 

Frank growls low and guttural as he sees his cock hard and flushed, aching for touch. Gerard leans down and swipes his tongue along the thin stream of pre-cum dripping from Frank's member before pulling Frank away from Mikey. 

Frank grunts in displeasure missing the feeling of Mikey's tongue almost instantly. Mikey breathes a sigh of relief and lets his saliva discreetly drip from his mouth as he tries to get rid of the salty bitter taste of the skin. 

Mikey squeaks as he's hauled up by Gerard and tossed over a shoulder. Gerard carries Mikey's pliant body into the previously hidden room, and slings his body over the bench once again. Mikey grunts as the air is knocked from his lungs as he is dumped onto the padding. Mikey notices Gerard doesn't bother with restraints, and he can't help the flicker of hope that maybe this won't be as bad, maybe. 

Gerard pulls Frank to his side and licks up the side of his neck, before whispering, "fuck that tight ass one more time for me Frankie, I wanna see it."

Frank giggles and nods, moving behind Mikey's prone body. He kneads his knuckles into the soft flesh of his ass, moving his hands slowly and gently before parting the cheeks and exposing Mikey's badly damaged and abused hole to his prying eyes. He runs his hands along his length a few times before lining up and snapping his hips forward harshly. Mikey howls as Frank's member is brutally forced inside him, and with each thrust he lets out another piteous whimper. 

Gerard stands watching, enraptured by the scene before him as Frank's cock disappears into Mikey's limp body. Unable to resist, he strokes himself to hardness and stands in front of Mikey's body. His face is flushed as tears stream down his cheeks and drip from his chin. Gerard rubs his leaking cock over Mikey's pursed lips. 

Mikey lets out a harrowing broken sob, "no, please Gerard, don't." 

"Open your fucking mouth or I will make you," Gerard growls. 

Mikey squeezes his eyes closed and the tears run freely as he opens his mouth and Gerard slips his cock between his slick lips. 

"If you bite me I will fucking kill you," he says forcing his cock deeper into Mikey's mouth. 

Mikey has a small inkling of doubt that Gerard will act on his threats, but he doesn't even have the opportunity to resist as Gerard grabs a fistful of his hair and tugs his entire body forward. He feels Gerard member hit the back of his throat and he tries not to choke and gag. 

Mikey's sobs intensify as Gerard shoves himself into his mouth and he feels Frank forcing his member into him from behind. The sour bitterness of Gerard pre cum fills his mouth and he does his best to swallow to reduce the taste. He hates Gerard for this, for everything he's done to him. He'll never forgive him, brother or not, Gerard's a monster and he'll never forget what he's done. 

He still cries, and chokes, and whimpers and lets the agony and defeat of the situation run along his body. Feeling the tearing pain in his ass and the aching in his throat he closes his eyes, tries to stay lax, and take his mind elsewhere. Mikey prays they'll be finished with him soon, as Gerard's grunts fill his ears and the grip on his hair tightens as it's tugged harshly upward. 

He feels Frank's pace begin to quicken and become irregular before he feels the familiar warmth of his cum filling him. Frank grips his hips hard, riding out his orgasm before pulling his flaccid member out. Soon enough the warmth is flooding his mouth, bitter and sickening, he has no choice but to swallow. 

Gerard slides out, his limbs feel heavy and limp as he moves over to Frank who is still breathing heavily. He pulls Frank away from Mikey and whispers into his ear, "we have to clean him, get rid of all the evidence."


	12. I'm his number one chalk outline on the floor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is here thank you to all our lovely readers for sticking with us. Thank you for all the comments and lovely kudos. We are glad you liked our story

We can use the brush for the toilet," Frank replies hushed. "Soap and hot water also, we need to make sure we leave nothing behind."

Mikey jerks as he feels cold hands grip his ass and pull his cheeks apart. He feels the prickle of bristles run along his ass before resting against his entrance. 

Gerard hold the hand of the toilet brush, poised and soaking in scalding water and soap against Mikey's asshole. Mikey writhes against the heat, and begins to huff and cry out as Gerard applies more pressure against the brush. The bristles scratch and scrape against the already broke skin as they breach Mikey's asshole. Mikey screams and claws at the bench as the intrusion tears his skin in agonizing pain. 

Frank holds Mikey's writhing body down so that Gerard can clean him. He pumps the brush inside him and clears away the remains of both him and Frank with the soap and scalding water. Mikey screams as Gerard twists and turns the brush, ramming it at different angles and smearing the soapy water inside Mikey's body. 

The wails echo off the padded walls and make Gerard and Frank's ears ring. Frustrated, Gerard rips the brush from Mikey body, leaving his entrance ripped and leaking blood. Gerard tosses the damaged brush into the trash looking back at Mikey as he claws and flails in Frank's grip. 

Mikey squirms and jerks his body trying to get free. If they're cleaning him, he's sure they're going to dump his body. It's his only chance and he needs to get away. 

Frank shifts his position moving his grip further up Mikey's back. "Fucker, won't stay still," he grits out pushing Mikey's shoulders down. 

Mikey bares his teeth and swipes at Frank, scratching down his arm, and leaving red angry trails along the skin. Frank growls, animistic and furious. He grabs Mikey by the hair and drags him from the bench into the other room. Mikey screams and kicks as he feels hairs being ripped from his head, follicle by follicle. Frank throws him into the chair at the table and looks at Gerard who followed silently into the room. 

"Fucking son of a bitch scratched me, hold him there," Frank hisses. 

Frank disappears into the next room and comes back several moments later with bleach and needles in hand and a hammer in the other. Gerard moves to wrap thick lengths of rope around Mikey's waist and legs, binding him securely to the chair. 

Gerard holds Mikey's hands out flat against the table while Frank draws bleach into the needle and taps the air bubbles out. Frank roughly sticks the needle underneath Mikey's fingernails, sometimes applying extra pressure so the metal breaks through the sensitive skin. Mikey wiggles and tries to pull away, but soon realizes the more he moves the more chances Frank has to shove the needle completely under his fingernail and so he tries to stay as still as possible. 

Satisfied, Frank tosses the needle aside and ensures the bleach has been spread evenly underneath his fingernails. They undo Mikey's binds, and drag him over to the mattress. Frank binds his hands to the metal clip on the wall, leaving his feet free. 

Frank pours the bottle of bleach over Mikey's bare body, letting it run over every scrape and laceration, sinking into the broken skin and burning. Mikey arches his back crying out as the chemical sears at his damaged skin.

Gerard stands at Frank's side, a long handled scourer in his hands.getting down on his knees Gerard begins to scrub violently at the delicate skin. The metal brush of the scourer get caught on the blistered and scabbed cuts, tearing them away and causing the wounds to start bleed profusely. 

Mikey screams and he feels the skin be scraped and ripped away from his skin. The bleach eats into the raw skin, burning and he wails in agonizing pain. Mikey's tries to curl into himself, the pain and torture of his skin as it's pulled away from his body nearly surpassing everything he'd experienced. 

Convinced all traces of both him and Frank are eradicated from Mikey's bleeding body, he picks his brother up and taking him into the bathroom dumps him in the tub. He turns the shower on the highest setting letting the scalding stream of water, violently pelt against Mikey's skin and wash away the bleach. 

Mikey lays on the floor of the tub letting the water burn his body as he sobs. He sighs in momentary relief as the scalding water is replaced by the softness of a towel dabbing at his body. The water stains the towel a light pink with the mixed in blood as Gerard dries his body. 

Gerard takes Mikey's dry and sobbing body from the bathroom and dumps him in the chair at the table. He forces Mikey's mouth open shoving a tooth brush in to the boys mouth carefully cleaning the boys mouth of any sign of he and his lover. Once he has finished cleanings the boys mouth as thoroughly Frank lumbers over swinging the hammer in one hand, smiling deviously at Gerard, "I think we need to teach the cat not to claw." 

He looks down at Mikey grinning maliciously, "you need to learn to keep your hands to yourself dear Mikey." 

Mikey snarls and spits at Frank, the saliva hitting his chest. Frank laughs at Mikey's piteous attempts as he splays his hands against the table. Gerard holds down Mikey's hands as he begins to whine and try to struggle away. 

Frank holds the hammer tight in his hand, and brings it down against the fragile bones of Mikey's hand with brutal force. Mikey screams gutturaly as he feels and hears the bones in the middle of his hand shatter and crack. Frank brings the hammer down across Mikey's phalanges, breaking and fracturing each fragile bone. Mikey screams and cries out in the most excruciating pain he's experienced as he feels the bones under the skin break. Frank brings the hammer down again making sure the bones are no longer intact. 

Gerard stares directly in Mikey's glassy eyes, watching with a smirk as the tears roll down his cheeks. "Looks like he'll never play his bass again." 

Mikey hears his words, and feels his heart shatter more than his bruised fingers. He thought Gerard had taken everything, but now he realizes the true extent of that. His bass, he'll never be able to play it again if his hands are damaged too badly. And then that's it, he really does have nothing. 

"Come on Frankie, it's going to be light out soon, we've got to get going," Gerard says letting go of Mikey's wrists. 

Gerard wraps a bandanna around Mikey's mouth, muting his lengthy cries. He carries Mikey's body to the bed where he lays him faced down. Frank automatically holds down his body, not bother with his hands now that they are useless. Gerard searches through the trunk in the corner, sifting through the various toys until he finds what he wants. 

He returns to Mikey's side, an obscene black plug in his hand, ribbed with considerable length. Gerard rams the plug into Mikey's vulnerable and ruined entrance, forcing it in until it's buried to the hilt. Mikey emits muffled whines as it presses uncomfortably deep inside him. 

Gerard nods at Frank once he's finished, "let's go." 

They carry Mikey carefully from the basement and into the looming darkness of the early morning. Gerard tosses Mikey's limp body into the backseat of the car and slides in after him as Frank climbs into the front. Gerard holds Mikey's head, petting his hair gently as the tears roll down Mikey's reddened cheeks. 

Frank parks the car on the side of a suburban road and in the slowly rising morning light they wait. Frank had carefully ensured Mikey's friend had stayed away from him since the day he knocked on his door. Pete was a creature of habit, and luckily for Frank he had a habit of walking this street to school every morning. 

As the sun begins to rise above the sea of tiled roofs, Frank spots the black clad figure skulking his way along the sidewalk. He looks at Gerard in the rear view mirror and nods as he pulls out from his parking space and floors it along the quiet street. 

Gerard bundles Mikey's body up and kicks open the door as they close in on Pete. He smiles and he shoves Mikey's body from the moving vehicle and let his nude body hit the asphalt and bounce he rolls from the force. Gerard crawls into the front seat of the car as Frank takes his hand and hits the gas, screaming off down the road. 

Mikey feels his skin being torn away as he bounces along the road, his body jerking and skidding to a stop only meters from a figure on the footpath. 

The moment he hears the cars wheel screech Pete looks up and tugs out his headphones. He sees the bare body of a sickly thin boy get pushed out and skid along the road as the car screams away. He runs forward to the boy who stops only a small way ahead of him. He recognizes the mousy arrangement of dirty blonde hair and falls into hysterics as he realizes it's Mikey's body laying before him. 

He sees Mikey's eyes flutter open and closes as his eyeballs roll back into his head and slips in and out of consciousness. Pete grazes his eyes over the copious bruises, cuts, burns, and wounds covering nearly every inch of pale skin across is body. He pulls the bandanna wrapped around Mikey's mouth and hears him suck in a fractured breath. 

Pete frantically fumbles for his phone and dials 911. His voice is broken and thick with sobbing as he explains his situation to the person on the receiver. He drops down next to Mikey's body and puts his jacket across his body to return some of his dignity. 

The wail of sirens as they come from the distance ring in his ears and slowly encroach on him is but they sound muffled and hazy as he stares at Mikey's body. He can't imagine who would do this or why, and it breaks his heart to see his friend so vulnerable and so ruined. 

The paramedics push Pete away towards police officers as they fuss over Mikey's body and check his wounds. Pete's wiping away tear trying to explain to the officer how long Mikey's been missing and the details of the car when he hears a loud gasp from one of the paramedics. 

"Jesus Christ, there's something still inside him." 

-*-  
Six months later. 

The months following the dumping of Mikey's body have been stressful and on edge for both Gerard and Frank. The fear of being caught has lingered, but Gerard knows Mikey would never tell. He'd never tell them it was his own brother that did such things to him. 

Gerard kept sporadic track of Mikey, he knew he was in hospital for months, then transferred to rehab after that. After rehab he lost track of Mikey's movements. 

He hears the bedroom door slam as Frank's feet pound loudly through the house. He flies into the living room where Gerard is seated reading, face red and panting hard. Gerard looks at him over his book, and notices the distress in Frank's eyes. 

"He's dead Gee," Frank pants. 

Gerard shuts his book and shakes his head, "what are you-" 

"Mikey," Frank's says cutting Gerard off, "he's dead." Frank picks the remote up from the couch arm and flicks the television on to the news. "It's all over the news Gee." 

The droning monotone of the reporter fills the heaviness of the room, "A local teenager, Michael Way, was found dead this morning after having thrown himself from the hospital's rehab wings roof during a shift change at 5 am this morning.

"Michael had been the victim of a terrible kidnapping where he was brutalized earlier this year, in which he was taken on his way to school and returned by means of being thrown from a car, later identified as stolen, in a near fatal condition. 

"The hospital has commented on its utter devastation and confusions as to how Michael gained access to the roof of the building, and says he had been a patient at the hospital since his ordeal but had made considerable progress. 

"The police are still unaware who is responsible for the sadistic crimes against him, and have very few viable leads to follow. Michael, upon his return, spoke very little about the incident and the atrocities committed against him. He vehemently refused most of tests by both the hospital and police and very little evidence turned up to help the investigation in solving this heinous crime . 

"This is a sad day for our community and public as well as Micheal's parents Donna and Donald are in a state of mourning over their loss-." 

"The boys friend's are devastated and he was well liked." The reporters voice cuts out as Gerard flips the television off and sighs. He frowns and throws the remote across the room. 

Frank stand in front of him smiling gently and takes both his hands, squeezing reassuringly. Gerard smiles back and pulls Frank into his lap and wraps his small body in his arms. 

He closes his eyes as a singular tear slips down his cheek. He knows he has to remove Mikey from his thoughts, but he can't erase the small empty feeling in his chest. He makes a promise to buy a rose and visit his grave once things settle. He has to say goodbye, and see his brother one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hugs to all the people who are devastated and need tissues for the ending. 
> 
> Ps We love Mikey and would never want any hing to happen to him in real life it is only a story and We know Frank and Gee would never do such things and would never suggest they would.
> 
> It has been an absolute pleasure to work with humanwreckage as not only have I met an amazing and creative individual but I've also made a lovely friend. This genre and style of work is very much a leap from what I am used to writing, but it was fun to explore something a little dark and different, and most of all it was fun to provide you guys with a story you seemed to enjoy! So thank you very much, it's the readers that make the writers and you guys are all very dear to both of us! x  
> \- ghosted
> 
> I would just like to say how much I have enjoy working with Ghosted and grown to love her as my friend this really wouldn't have been possible without her. She has been an amazing friend and is amazing writer. I want to thank her for allowing me to keep writing. I thank her betaing out fic as well adding a whole new debt to my writing an this fic and for helping me with the ideas Also as my wonderful co author. Most of all shes an amazing person. I could never have done this without her and I can not say thank you enough.


End file.
